Recovery
by BeastlySquirrel
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are assigned to a deep undercover mission trying to infiltrate a new international terrorist group. However, after something goes horribly wrong, the two agents are fighting to survive and escape from the unknown organization. WARNING: graphic torture, adult themes, and explicit language NOT SUITABLE FOR SMALL CHILDREN.
1. Wrong

**I've written a few CM fanfics, and wanted to test the waters in the world of NCIS: LA, one of my other favorite shows to watch. Hopefully, you enjoy the story and can look past my horrible writing skills. For those who don't know my writing style: my stories are something that I "watch" in my mind and then I try to recreate it in a word document. I like to think of my writing as if I'm trying to put an episode of the show into a reading format.**

Backstory/ notes about this work:

I originally planned this to be in a 1st POV through Kensi's eyes, but I felt like a 3rd POV would be better especially later when the rest of the NCIS: La crew tries to...(Don't want to spoil)

However the story is dominantly focused on Kensi/Deeks, and then sprinkles of other characters within.

Unbolded text is present

 **Bolded text is flashback**

The dates are able to set up how long they've been doing things or how long they've been missing.

 **I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading.**

* * *

 _ **WRONG**_

Kensi's head pounded as she awoke to darkness. She slowly rolled her head and winced as the pain only seemed to increase with movement. The room seemed to spin around her and she moved her hand to stabilize her head but stopped when she felt the rough rope bindings rub against her wrists. "Shit," Kensi whispered under her breath. She groaned as the pain intensified in her head and she slowly inched backwards until her back pressed against a cold wall that caused her the hair on her skin to stand up. She leaned her head back against the wall trying to piece together what caused her to be in this situation

 _What happened?_

* * *

 _APRIL 23_ _rd_ _2015:_

 **Kensi strolled into the NCIS building and sat down at her station and quietly opened her laptop. She typed in her password and waited patiently for the computer to start. Callen walked past as the computer let out two angry beeps announcing that the password was incorrect. "Forget your password?" He giggled reclining in his chair. She rolled her eyes and scoffed "No, I must have typed it in wrong," Kensi turned her attention back to the small laptop shining on top of her desk and retyped in the password. Again two beeps resounded from the device.**

 **Sam silently took a seat behind his desk as she typed in her password a third time and received two beeps again. "Computer troubles?" he asked Callen who leaned forward placing his hand on the side of his mouth blocking Kensi from seeing his lips move.**

 **"She forgot her password," Callen whispered loudly**

 **"I didn't forget my password. The computer just isn't opening correctly." Kensi said aloud rolling her eyes in annoyance at the two boys**

 **"So you're putting in the wrong password," Sam responded**

 **"That's what I'm saying." Callen agreed, leaning back again in his chair.**

 **She let out a sigh of irritation and slowly typed out the password again and hit enter, hoping the computer would open to the desktop.**

 **"No," Kensi replied with frustration growing in her tone. "I'm putting in my password correctly, but the computer isn't unlocking."**

 **The computer again beeped twice at her and she growled in frustration. Deeks placed a coffee on her desk as she slammed the top of the computer down. "Well, good morning Sunshine." He joked raising an eyebrow to Callen and Sam**

 **"She-"**

 **"Don't even say it" Kensi threatened, pointing her finger at Callen.**

 **Eric let out a shrill whistle from the second-floor landing causing everyone to look up. "Ya know you have two amazing friends just 27 steps above you who can fix about…98.3% of all computer problems that you might encounter, right?"**

 **"98.3%" Sam humphed "That probably includes your problem Kensi."**

 **Kensi slowly turned her head in Sam's direction and took in a breath. Her tongue rolled across the inside of her cheek as she made a face showing her aggravation at his comment.**

 **"Well anyways, everyone is needed in OPS so please…" Eric trailed off motioning to the stairs. Everybody started to move in the direction of the stairs. As Callen passed by Deeks, who still seemed confused, he said, "She forgot her password." Sam waited at the base of the stairs for Callen before the two made their way up together. "I did not forget my password." She shouted to the two trotting up the stairs.**

 **Deeks looked down at Kensi's desk focusing on the computer, he squinted and then let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well yeah, your password isn't going to unlock MY computer."**

 **"What?" She asked slightly peeved "I think I know what my laptop looks like."**

 **"Umm, no you don't." He said opening the laptop and typing in his own password. He glanced back up at her before hitting enter to make sure she was watching. The computer took a few seconds and then revealed a screensaver of Monty with sunglasses on his snout. "Awe, look at that handsome guy."**

 **She let out a huff in annoyance at the fact that Deeks was right. He chuckled and closed the laptop before walking towards the stairs. "I'll get you a nice sniper rifle sticker to put on your laptop so you won't mistake it for mine next time." Kensi followed close behind him and couldn't help but laugh at the comment.**

 **"maybe you shouldn't have bought the same laptop that I already had," she replied,**

 **"Um...no the problem is that you never personalized your computer." He retorted,**

 **"I've personalized my computer." She shot back**

 **"You need to Kensify it in another way besides leaving f** **ood stains and crumbs all over the keyboard.** **"**

 **She gasped at his comment as they entered into the darker room, she punched him in the arm for his comment. He hissed quietly in pain while rubbing his arm as the two stopped standing beside Callen and Sam behind a luminous table. Sam raised an eyebrow at the shaggy haired man rubbing his arm before returning his focus to the giant screen on the wall in front of him.**

 **Granger walked in front and nodded to Eric who quickly pulled up a file onto the screen.**

 **"These are documents of intel gathered through chatter about a new organization known as the Spades. From what we have collected this group deals with countless numbers of cartels, mafias, and other organization across the globe. Selling anything from guns to information to drugs to people. The Spades have been credited for many terror attacks in the Middle East, Russia, across South America and China" Nell explained.**

 **"So they're like a super-bad-guy group," Deeks whispered aloud quickly before biting his lip after receiving a look from Granger.**

 **"The Spades are under the direction of an unknown leader known only as Sparrow." Granger continued, Eric pulled up transcripts of intel with the word SPARROW highlighted throughout all of them.**

 **"Nothing on the Darknet about this guy?" Callen asked receiving a response from Nell**

 **"Nothing. We've been trying to uncover any information on him since finding his alias, but nothing pops up."**

 **"That's why you've been brought here. Two of you will go undercover as arms dealers and work your way through the Spades frameworks to uncover the identity of Sparrow once brought to light there will be a joint operation with the FBI and DEA to topple the hierarchy within the group." Granger explained,**

 **"So G., you ready to sell some guns," Sam asked nudging Callen in the arm.**

 **"Actually Mr. Hanna." Hetty said walking into the OPS room "Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks will be the two going undercover."**

 **Both Kensi and Deeks couldn't help the shocked expressions cross their faces as Hetty continued. "You and Mr. Callen just finished an operation which crippled a local drug cartel's gun distribution."**

 **"The Diamondbacks" Callen said recalling their last Op. Nell pulled up a picture of a Hispanic man onto the screen.**

 **"This is-" Nell began,**

 **"Javier Vuelvo, a lieutenant for the Diamondbacks, He was able to escape during our raid." Sam sighed recognizing the man on the screen.**

 **"Exactly Mr. Hanna."**

 **"I don't understand how the Diamondbacks fit in with the mission of uncovering the identity of the Spades leader?" Deeks said perplexed,**

 **Nell pulled a few more documents onto the screen before explaining. "This is how you and Kensi will infiltrate the Spades. The Diamondbacks are the only group, that we know of, that have confirmed ties with the Spades."**

 **"This isn't a whole lot to go on Hetty," Kensi said apprehensively as the information was spread out across the screen.**

 **"I understand your reluctance to the Op, Ms. Blye, due to the severe lack of intel, however, this group, if left alone would be devastating to not only our country but to any country facing opposition to their governmental system in place. The Spades, from what we have gathered, have already increased their influences to major countries and areas like Russia, the Koreas, Mexico and the Middle East, causing more strife in those areas for local governments. I'm afraid if we do not stop this growing organization, they will become the most powerful and influential terrorist group across the globe with a never-ending network that will not be easily stopped."**

 **Kensi nodded understanding the priority if the Op. Deeks nodded as well and leaned against the table. "So what's our angle?"**

 **"Mr. Beal," Hetty said to the man in glass who quickly tapped on his tablet and caused Kensi and Deeks' faces to appear on the screen.**

 **"Meet Natalya Volkov and Kyle Parsons. A lovely couple who met with a bang." He said he let out a small chuckle before continuing "** **Javier Vuelvo just so happens to be searching the market for a few new arms dealers ready to trade with his portion of the cartel."**

 **"Blye. Volkov is a gun for hire and amateur arms seller. She has a strong hatred for the United States government and believes it needs to be destroyed. Deeks. Parsons is a dishonorable discharge from the marines for selling military weapons and equipment to the North Koreans, he is a professional dealer selling both high and low-quality products to any buyer on the black market willing to pay his prices. He has a vendetta against the United States Government and military for destroying his life after the army." Granger gave a short summary of both backstories before sliding two files in front of Deeks and Kensi. She opened the file and began scanning the contents carefully. "Study everything in that file until you know more about them than you know about yourselves. You have 72 hours before going under."**

 **"What about Sam and I?" Callen asked**

 **"Mr. Hanna and yourself will be their suppliers. Every two to three weeks you will supply them with a portion of the weapons and equipment while collecting any intel they uncover about the Spades and their partners. You will also be handling other Ops that need our expertise." Hetty explained**

 **After the briefing, Kensi returned to her desk and began studying the file containing the new life she was about to live. Deeks stopped in front of her desk and placed his file on top of hers.**

 **He raised one of his eyebrows and quickly scanned the room before whispering**

 **"Am I the only one who feels a little apprehensive about this Op?"**

 **She nodded and reassured him "As long as we match our covers to a tee and remain alert-"**

 **"Fern, I know how to do an undercover operation. I'm asking if we are about to get in bed with a drug and terror group with almost no information to go on."**

 **"These definitely aren't the most ideal conditions Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied causing him to jump and turn around to face her as she continued "but whenever possible Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen will be nearby providing back up." She paused as he gave her a nodded in understanding. "I can ask another agent to become Kyle Parson if you don't-"**

 **"No. I'm fine. I just- I-" He stuttered "I'll just be at my desk studying my file." He gave her a smile before lifting his file off of Kensi's and returning to his desk.**

 **"Ms. Blye, a word?" Hetty asked walking towards her desk at the other end of the floor.**

 **Kensi followed quickly behind and stood in front of her desk as she took a seat. "I have all the confidence in you two, in handling the mission ahead of you, and I believe that the two of you will reveal instrumental information against this organization. However, I want you to understand that at any point if you feel like you have been compromised or that the Op is going south, you are to abort the mission. This might be a top priority operation, but you and Mr. Deeks are more valuable alive than dead."**

 **"Yes, ma'am." I said quietly**

* * *

Kensi rolled impulsively as she realized she definitely didn't follow Hetty's instructions. _Way to go Kens_ she sighed silently. Kensi stopped breathing for a moment when a metallic noise began to reverberate in the dark room. She quickly pushed herself onto her knees and then rose facing the source of the noise.

A door opened allowing light to quickly flood into the room. Kensi quickly took in her surroundings, making a detailed account of the small room she was in before focusing her gaze on the man standing in the doorway.

"Looks like someone's awake." He said stepping towards Kensi, she wasn't about to let him take her anywhere, at least not quietly. She quickly swung her arms like a club and connected to his jaw knocking him to the ground. She bolted out of the room, her eyes darted all over trying to search for an exit. _Shit shit shit._ She kept repeating in her mind, as her head continued to pound causing her vision to blur. Her eyes locked onto another door at the other end of the room and she made a b-line for it. Kensi's hands firmly clasped the cool metal sphere when she reached the door and twisted it. Her heart sank when the nob barely turned signaling it was locked. _Shit._ She turned back around looking for another exit, she saw another door to her left and ran towards it. _Please be unlocked_ she begged as she arrived at the door and encased the handle in her hands.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath, she turned back around just in time to dodge a jab from the man who had regained himself from her blitz attack in the other room, a small trail of blood came from the corner of his mouth as he quickly threw his other fist into the side of her face causing her to fall to the ground. He propelled his leg out, hammering into her stomach. Kensi groaned in agony as pain flared through her abdomen. She tried to grab her throbbing side as the man pulled her up by the hair and hooked his arm around her neck pinning Kensi to his body. She struggled against him trying to break free. The man's grip tightened and Kensi gasped for air as her throat became closed off. She slowly stopped fighting focusing as black spots filled her vision. she gasped trying to breathe until she went limp in the man's arms.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that's the first chapter. I hope it is intriguing for you and that you continue on to future chapters.**

 **For those who followed my writing for Endless Darkness, I know that it isn't complete and that it has been a very long time since my last update. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU! My problem is that I am a horrible writer pertaining to recovery after a trauma. In the real world, I am still struggling with my own recovery from a past trauma and have found some solace in writing...I have been staring at a half-completed chapter that I continue to change over and over for Endless Darkness and cannot seem to find the right words to describe the recovery since Darkness and Endless Darkness hit very close to home with me. But I will eventually write something, anything really, even if it is cut short to wrap up that sequel and give you an ending.**

 **As always please favorite, follow, review, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	2. Limitations

**_Warning for this chapter:_ there is torture in this chapter so read at own discretion, this is a heavy filled torture chapter but don't worry not all chapters will be filled with a lot of violence.**

 **Please review. I love to read your comments and thoughts on the chapters, and I take what you the readers have to heart and try to adjust the story accordingly. I also write shoutouts in my opening comments of every other chapter for those who review... so a little incentive for writing reviews. But really I do it for suggestions and critiques and I really do take what you all say to heart and try to fix, adjust, or incorporate your suggestions.**

 **Reminder:**

I originally planned this to be in a 1st POV through Kensi's eyes, but I felt like a 3rd POV would be better especially later when the rest of the NCIS: La crew tries to...

However the story is dominantly focused on Kensi/Deeks (majority kensi), and then sprinkles of other characters within.

Unbolded text is present

 **Bolded text is flashback**

The dates are able to set up how long they've been doing things or how long they've been missing.

 **Without further ado chapter 2.**

* * *

 ** _LIMITATIONS_**

 _May 15_ _th,_ _2015:_

 **"Javier! Are you ready to give me $40,000" Deeks asked the man surrounded by an entourage approaching himself and Kensi. "Because I'm ready to unload some of these babies." He continued opening up a metal chest. Kensi stood with a gun strapped across her chest ready to fire if the situation went sour. A smile flashed across Javier's face as he looked into the chest full of guns. "I've got pisteys, I've got AKs, I've got any of those little suckers your heart desires," Deeks said with his arms spread wide.**

 **Kensi scanned the entourage making sure none of them were planning on shooting. Her eyes scanned the junkyard the buy was happening at making sure they weren't walking into a trap by the diamondbacks. She turned her attention back to the two men around the crate as Javier picked up a pistol and released the safety pin.**

 **"Kyle, my friend, I am glad I met you," Javier replied pointing the gun towards the sky peering down its sights. Javier turned the safety back on before tossing the gun back into the chest and closing the top. He snapped his fingers, eliciting a response by his entourage, making Kensi's finger hover right above the trigger. One of the members slowly came forward holding a briefcase and placed it on top of the chest. He quickly opened it revealing hundreds of small green bundles inside. "$40,000 all in nonsequential bills like you asked," Javier explained, grabbing one of the bundles and fanning it in front of Deeks' face.**

 **Deeks closed the case and held out his hand to Javier who gladly took it and gave it a firm shake. Kensi's eyes darted to movement behind them, her heart rate increased when she saw a black riot helmet flash up again from behind a barrel.**

 **"Kyle, we got a problem." She said softly causing both men to look over at her.**

 **"Problem, my little Russian doll?" He asked with a smile**

 **She was about to explain when multiple shouts of "Police" and "freeze" echoed through the junkyard. Javier's entourage immediately opened fire towards the cops. Kensi pulled Javier and Deeks behind the giant chest before shooting off a few rounds aiming in between or above the officers.**

 **"Cops! How did they find us!" Javier shouted over the rain of bullets.**

 **"I have no idea. But I don't feel like asking them myself." Deeks answered pulling out a pistol he had stashed behind his back.**

 **Kensi tapped on Deeks' shoulder signaling him to make his way to the SUV.**

 **"Come on Javier!" Deeks yelled pulling him along while shooting a few bullets from his handgun towards the ground. Kensi quickly glanced back to make sure the two made it safely to the car before making a run for the car. She heard a cop shout "they're getting away." As she closed the door with Deeks already speeding away. Kensi closed her eyes trying to calm her fluttering heart from the close call.**

 **"When I find the rat that turned on me-" Javier began boiling in anger from the events.**

 **"I'm just glad I invested in a car with bulletproof glass." Deeks joked trying to lighten the other man's mood.**

 **"You always seem to have a comment to make," Javier said looking at the side mirror**

 **"Like my mom always said, I was born with a big mouth and never knew when to shut up."**

 **Javier smiled and then erupted in laughter. "I like you Kyle Parsons. And your wonderful girlfriend. If it wasn't for you two, I would be in prison. I owe you my life."**

 **Kensi let out a deep sigh of relief,** _ **I can't believe that actually helped us**_ **she thought rubbing the top of her head with her hand.**

* * *

 _May 17th, 2015:_

 **"Well that minor setback has helped us become Javier's number one dealers," Deeks whispered sitting next to Kensi on a crate full of guns. she bit her bottom lip still mulling over the close call with police two days before. "I could've-"**

 **Deeks stopped her by placing a quick kiss on her lips "You didn't because you never miss unless you do it on purpose." His comment made her smile but that soon faded as a howling cry came from the front of the garage. They both jumped to their feet and jogged towards the agonizing wails.**

 **"Javier we found the rat that slipped the cops the info on the trade." A man said throwing a kid, that looked to be about 16, forward. The boy landed hard on his hands and knees in front of Javier who looked down at the boy with a murderous rage. He thrusted his leg into the boy's midsection making him curl up on the ground crying in pain and in fear of more blows to come. Javier pressed his boot into the boy's face and knelt down. Kensi clenched her hands into fists wanting to stop Javier. Deeks placed his hand on the small of her back taking her attention away from the two in front of her and focusing on Deeks who gave Kensi a look. She nodded hesitantly and turned back to the scene uncurling her hand.**

 **"At my home, I have a very nice pond." Javier whispered into the boy's ear but loud enough for everyone watching the spectacle to hear "But sometimes my pond is infested by snakes." He paused pressing his shoe harder into the boy's face. "I believe that snakes need to be exterminated. Do you know what I do to snakes?" He whispered harshly. Javier paused waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't come. He took his foot off of the boy and wrapped his hand around the boy's neck squeezing it tightly. "I slowly cut it apart piece by piece until it finally stops twitching." He said these words slowly while gradually tightening his grip. The boy writhed underneath struggling to gain a fragment of a breath, Javier released his grip causing the boy to cough violently as he gasped for air.**

 **"Strap him to the table," Javier shouted rising from the ground and dusting off his hands.**

 **Two men grabbed the boy by his arms and dragged him towards a back room. The boy struggled against the two, screaming for mercy until the three were inside the room with the door shut.**

 **"My friends," Javier exclaimed with a smile as he walked towards Deeks and Kensi. He quickly hugged Deeks and then placed a kiss on both of her cheeks. "I can assume you saw what just happened."**

 **"Yes." Deeks answered quickly "We witnessed quite a scene."**

 **"Oh my friend…" he chuckled placing a hand on Deeks' shoulder "You haven't seen anything yet, please join me." He motioned to the back room where the two brutes had just carried the boy too. "Let us watch the snake, who caused us both many troubles, pay for his mistake in crossing us."**

 **"H-How can I say no to such an offer." Deeks choked but gave a smile back**

 **"Good good. I'll see you both in there a few minutes then?" Javier asked slipping his hand away from Deeks' shoulder.**

 **"Of course, we'll be in there shortly."**

 **Kensi waited for Javier to walk far enough away before grabbing Deeks' arm. Her eyes were wide in horror at the thought of what was going to happen.**

 **"We don't have a choice." He whispered, "this will cement our trust with Vuelvo and put us one step closer to the Spades."**

 **She slowly let go agreeing with his words. He grabbed Kensi's hand and intertwined his with hers.**

 **"Just don't let go."**

* * *

 **Kensi and Deeks sat down beside Javier who was smiling ear to ear watching the boy struggle against the bonds that strapped him to the table. The boy's crying moans were muffled by a cloth shoved in his mouth, the sight made Kensi's stomach roll.**

 **"Just in time." He chirped to the two agents, before standing up. "** ** _el carnicero comenzar."_** **Javier announced in Spanish before returning to his seat. A man in the corner stepped forward holding an electric saw in his hands. My stomach turned upside down at the man with the saw's name…the Butcher.**

 **The man pressed a button causing the blade to whirl quickly, he let it go turning off the machine allowing him to take in the boy's muffled screams of the terror. The Butcher placed the saw's blade against the boy's foot causing him to squeal in agony as he knew what was coming. The saw came to life tearing into flesh and bone, Kensi turned away not wanting to see the sight. When the saw's noise silenced she slowly turned to view the aftermath, it took everything in her to not vomit at the bloody carnage that laid on the table, both of the boy's feet separated from the rest of his body. The boy continued to scream at the immense pain he was feeling. She squeezed her hand within Deeks' wishing the boy would pass out whether from pain or from blood loss before the Butcher sliced again. The large man placed the saw next to the boy's kneecaps and repeated the same process. Kensi squeezed Deeks' hand harder while the blade seemed to drone on endlessly until finally, the noise ceased. She heard Javier laugh maniacally at the fact that the boy was either dead from blood loss or had passed out from the pain.**

 **"He's either dead or going to die any minute now, so why continue?" Deeks asked Javier. Kensi squeezed her eyes shut becoming even more nauseous from the interest Deeks seemed to display while watching this gruesome scene. The butcher continued slicing this time at the hips and then quickly going to the middle of his abdomen.**

 **"Easy disposal, and it also sends a message to anyone else who might think of betraying me."**

 **"Because of the beyond painful death?" Deeks asked after the butcher began slicing the arms into smaller pieces.**

 **"That, and when we place the boy's head on a stake in his family's yard. It sends a message to everyone to never betray me or the diamondbacks." He answered after the butcher separated the head from the neck.**

 **Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand to signal it was over. She opened her eyes and took in the room, the boy's crudely cut parts scattered on the table and on the ground, blood speckling the walls, floor, and ceiling around the table. Her hands were shaking from the pain she felt for the boy.**

 **"Natalya what did you think?" Javier asked peering over at me. Kensi's eyes continued to stare at the carnage.**

 **"It is quite a sight." She said her voice shaking a bit.**

 **"Yes, it is," Javier chuckled, "well I must leave, my wife would not be pleased if I missed dinner again," Javier explained rising to his feet. Deeks rose as well and offered his hand, Javier brushed it aside and hugged him patting on his back a few times before splitting away. Javier gently encased Kensi's hand in his and helped her up from her seat. He lightly kissed her hand and then turned to leave them. When Javier left, Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and gave a squeeze.**

 **"Hold it in a little bit longer." He whispered softly in her ear before pulling slightly apart. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out together. He helped Kensi into the car and then pulled out of the garage. She stared out the window trying to focus on the houses passing by in a blur, but the horrors she had just witnessed wouldn't disappear.**

* * *

Kensi was startled awake as a bucket of freezing water was dumped on her head. She looked up and took note of her wrists, shackled together by a metal chain bolted to the ceiling. Kensi swayed slowly back and forth and tried to stabilize herself, but couldn't get a good grip as her feet barely touched the floor. A blonde woman stepped into Kensi's view and grabbed her chin forcing her to focus in on the blonde's sharp green eyes.

"We have many questions for you." She said turning Kensi's head and noticing the large bruise forming along her cheekbone. "This is new." She said louder eliciting a response from a man behind the two women.

"She tried to escape." He explained crossing his arms across his chest "The bitch blitzed us. Fractured my jaw."

The woman released Kensi's jaw and turned to the man leaning against the back wall. "Seems like you have a score to settle." He pushed off the wall and looked at the blonde woman with surprise. "10 minutes." She said opening the door. He cracked his knuckles, as the dull thud of the door closing reverberated through the room. Kensi took in a deep breath and gave the man a fiery look trying to show no fear.

He jabbed his right fist into her side causing her body to swing backward. As she came swaying forward he swung his left hand into her stomach. He continued his barrage of attacks striking into her abdomen. He swung higher connecting his fist with her eye socket, sending her head jolting back, Kensi groaned as her vision became double. The man took the opportunity to strike her abdomen again, this time connecting with her ribcage. Kensi gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She took in a sharp breath feeling the pain flare from her ribs that were probably broken or fractured. Her head fell low as she tried to regain her composure from the attacks. The man chuckled as he watched her sway back and forth from his blows. After a few moments, he came closer and tilted her chin to make Kensi meet his steely gaze. He looked over his handy work triumphantly as Kensi rasped "Is that the best you got?" His eyes instantly locked on with hers as his smile vanished. "My grandma hits harder than you." She goaded finishing her statement with a small smile. He swung the back of his hand at her face connecting with her cheek. Kensi's head lulled to the side as her vision blurred again and a shrill ring filled her ears. The man was about to throw another punch when the door reopened and the woman walked back in with a towel in her hands.

"Times up." She exclaimed handing him the towel for his hands. Kensi could feel her left eye starting to swell shut as she hung from her wrists silently trying to settle her heart rate. Her eyes followed the woman's feet as they circled around her slowly. "Is she ready to talk?" The woman asked the man who had made his way back to the wall. He was about to respond when Kensi answered the woman's question by spitting her bloody saliva at the woman's feet. Kensi slowly tilted her head up and gave a small smile to the woman. The blonde gave a small smile back. "Stubborn." She said, "Let's put her in the chair." She said moving towards the door. The man gave a small smile and moved towards Kensi reaching up towards the shackles that suspended her from the ceiling. He freed one of her hands and twisted it behind her back keeping her immobilized as he repeated the process on her other arm. The woman opened the steel door and made her way towards a chair stationed in the middle of the larger room. The man followed behind, pushing Kensi out of the room and towards the chair. Kensi remained patient looking for an opening to try an escape, but the man's tight grip of her wrist made it impossible to move even slightly. He forced down into the metal seat and quickly bound her hands behind the back of it before zip tying her ankles to the legs of the chair.

The woman brought over a hose and a towel and stood in front of Kensi.

"Your stubbornness isn't going to help you." She said, "You will tell me your name."

"Do your worst." Kensi hissed back

The woman pursed her lips as she walked over placing the towel over Kensi's face and forcing it backward. The man grabbed Kensi's head keeping it in place as the woman turned on the hose running it over Kensi's covered face. Kensi tried to remain still for as long as possible, but soon the water filled into lungs and she thrashed in the chair trying to take in a breath. The woman held the fast flowing stream over Kensi's nose and mouth keeping the bound woman from being able to get a decent breath of air. After two minutes the hose was removed along with the towel and Kensi doubled over trying to expel the water from her lungs. She gasped violently for a few seconds trying to fill her body with the much-needed air.

"Your name and this will be over."

"Go to hell" Kensi gasped, her lungs burned for more air as the towel was replaced on her face and the hose started the process again. The water flowed constantly onto her face causing Kensi to thrash around in the chair trying to break free of the constant torture. The woman removed the towel and hose and allowed for Kensi to be free for a moment before replacing the cloth and steady stream of water. The water forced its way down into Kensi's lungs making her feel like she was slowly drowning. Her lungs burned from the deprivation of air. The woman continued to repeat the process of waterboarding for more than 2 hours. Finally, the woman removed the cloth and threw it to the side signaling she was finished. Kensi leaned over and vomited all over the ground trying to expel the excess water from her body and allow for air to fill her deprived lungs. Kensi doubled over in pain and breathed heavily from exhaustion. The woman knelt down and tightly gripped Kensi's chin forcing her to meet the blonde's green eyes.

"Tell me your name and it will be over." She whispered.

"Go to hell." Kensi rasped,

The woman brought her hand up and slapped Kensi across the face, for the comment, before rising to her feet. Kensi watched as the man wheeled over a cart with a machine on top. The woman picked up two wands connected to the device and tapped them together. Bright sparks danced off of the ends of the wands and Kensi filled with fear as she knew what was going to happen next. The woman jabbed the two sticks into Kensi's abdomen and watched as the bound body twitched and thrashed in the chair. Kensi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the electricity flowed through her body. She couldn't stop the screams from escaping her lips as the immense burning electrical pain filled her entire body. The woman pulled out the wands allowing Kensi to rest for a few moments. Kensi laid still collapsed in on herself as none of her muscles seemed to work, it took all of her energy to take in a ragged breath and release it. The woman pressed the two wands back into Kensi's body and watched as electricity caused her to dance violently in the chair. When the woman removed the poles, Kensi closed her eyes as the thought of complying flashed in her mind. She knew she couldn't take another round of the electricity and knew the only way for this nightmare to be over was to give in to the woman's demand. Kensi bit her bottom lip as she contemplated giving up. The woman was about to place the batons into Kensi's body when she broke the heavy silence of the room.

"Okay," Kensi croaked quietly "I'll talk"

The woman's lips curled into a devious smile at the prisoner's defeated tone. "What is your name?" She asked once again.

"It's…." Kensi opened her eyes again and stared back with the last ounces of fire she had in her. "Go fuck yourself" She hissed.

The woman's jaw jutted out at the words, and her grip tightened on the rods. She forced the two sticks into Kensi's abdomen and let the electricity flow through her body until the woman bound to the chair sat completely still.

* * *

 **Yep so that's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it (Weird thing to say about a chapter filled with about 93% torture, but you get the idea) and please leave your thoughts and feelings in the big comment box below. I will try to update again very soon to make this story a little longer than just 2 chapters, hopefully, I'll have something in a few days.**

 **As always comment, review, favorite, follow, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	3. Made

**Hey guys here's the next chapter sorry it's so late was expecting to finish it awhile ago but got caught up in moving to into my dorm for college. It's been pretty hectic. However here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Made**

 _September 11_ _th_ _, 2015:_

 **Kensi and Deeks waited in their tinted SUV for Callen and Sam at their supply location. Kensi remained silent as Deeks tapped on the steering wheel to the radio. "Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind. People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time." He sang**

 **Kensi twisted herself watching Deeks bob his head up and down with the beat of the song.**

 **"Deeks!" Kensi shouted annoyed "really now's not a good time."**

 **He laughed still banging on the steering wheel to the beat of the drums "It's always a good time for a little Black Sabbath." She gave him a look in aggravation. "Not a fan of Ozzy O…noted." He sighed twisting the nob to turn down the music further.**

 **"I am a fan, but we need to be alert."**

 **"So your Paranoid." He giggled causing her to roll her eyes as she remembered the name of the song playing through their car.**

 **"They're here." She said pointing to another large vehicle pulling up. Kensi and Deeks both exited the vehicle and walked towards the other car as Callen and Sam expelled from their vehicle.**

 **"Good Morning lovebirds," Callen said closing his door. "How's the undercover life treating you?"**

 **"5 months of being a bodyguard for a guy with a brain the size of a pea has been amazing." Kensi said sarcastically "At least Javier is tolerable."**

 **Deeks put his hand on his chest and hissed at Kensi's burn. "Wow, I don't know how to follow that up." He squinted his eyes trying to think of something to say back. Sam raised one eyebrow and watched the shaggy-haired man stand in silence for a moment. "Yeah, I got nothing."**

 **"That's a first." Sam huffed "Made any progress?"**

 **"Since the police raid, Javier has put his full trust in us. Has even asked Kensi, a few times, to accompany him when he meets with his dealers as extra protection."**

 **Callen looked at Sam with a smirk. Kensi noticed and jutted out her jaw "Javier got us a meeting with the head of the Diamondbacks since he'll be in town for a session with the spades."**

 **"When's the meeting?" Sam asked**

 **"Tomorrow. That's when we'll ask about an intro with the Spades." Deeks answered.**

 **Callen looked down at his watch and then back to the couple across from him. "Be careful." He said turning back to the car, Sam followed suit and reached for his car door handle.**

 **"Always watch your Six." He advised the two nodded their heads before turning back to their vehicle.**

 _September 12_ _th_ _, 2015:_

 **Javier led them through an ornate mansion and up a spiral staircase. Deeks listened to Javier drone on about the different decorations and their origin while Kensi took note of guards scattered through the house. Javier stopped them by a door guarded by two giant men with automatic weapons.**

 **"I'll go in and tell him you're here." Javier smiled "And then I'll come and get you okay."**

 **Deeks nodded to the man who disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later Javier stuck his head out and motioned for Kensi and Deeks to enter. The two guards stopped them and frisked them quickly checking for weapons and then allowed the two to enter.**

 **Deeks held out his hand to the man behind the large desk as a sign of respect. Kensi did the same after the man shook Deeks' hand.**

 **"Don't move" The man boomed. Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks but remained still. "Javier has told me many things about you." The man spoke as he got to his feet and rounded the desk. He stared at them intently and in silence, Kensi's muscles tensed ready to fight if they had been made. However, the man broke by forming a large smile on his face and wrapping Deeks in his arms. He lifted Deeks off the ground making the scruffy man gasp as the tight grip knocked out all of his air. The man then went over to Kensi and placed a drawn out kiss on her lips. Kensi's eyes widened as the man pressed his face against hers. Deeks placed his hand over his mouth to block his smile as the large man removed his lips and walked back around the desk. "You saved my son from those pigs."**

 **Deeks coughed in astonishment "Son?"**

 **"Sí, Javi is my only son and next in line to control the diamondbacks."**

 **Javier rose from his seat and motioned to the man "My friends, meet my father Andreas Vuelvo."**

 **"Mr. Vuelvo I don't mean to-" Deeks began**

 **"Please, call me Andreas. You are like family to me now. You saved my son's life. Which is a debt I could never repay."**

 **Deeks nodded and started again. "Andreas. I don't mean to be blunt, but I'm a business man and while I am making a large steady profit through the diamondbacks, I want to expand my earnings. I understand you know about the Spades and how to start trading with them. Natalya and I would like to meet with the Spades' leadership and offer our services."**

 **The older man leaned over and whispered into Javier's ear before returning his gaze to the two across from him. "I'm sorry my boy, but you misunderstood. Spades isn't an organization like the diamondbacks."**

 **"I don't understand." Deeks said very perplexed by the older man's words.**

 **"Spades is an auction. It is where groups like mine or the Taliban or the mafia or whoever else meet peacefully and buy and sell items."**

 **"So then how do we become a dealer?" Deeks asked**

 **The older Vuelvo looked to his son, "they promised to still do business with us like usual this just gives them an extra source of cash." Javier explained. Andreas nodded at his son's words and turned back to Deeks and Kensi.**

 **"To become a dealer you must have an invitation from Spades' administration."**

 **"So how do we get connected with Spades admin?" Deeks asked**

 **"YOU don't. Anonymity is at the core of Spades; nobody knows who leads Spades operations. Spades connects with you. How? I have no idea because I am not a part of Spades administration. There is only one person apart of Spades that anyone ever sees or speaks too. And that is the auctioneer."**

 **"The auctioneer?"**

 **"He is at every sale to make sure buyer and seller don't try to double cross each other, he picks and chooses which items from the dealers go up at each meet, and the minimum prices for each product."**

 **"So then how do we get a meeting with him."**

 **"That is also not going to happen. The auctioneer doesn't deal with anyone he doesn't know." Deeks faced twist with dismay as the older fellow paused. "Luckily, the Diamondbacks are valued customers amongst the Spades auctions, and I have become one of the people the auctioneer knows. I'll see what I can do to allow you to sell your products." Deeks looked up with excitement and surprise.**

 **"Seriously! Thank you!" He exclaimed holding out his hand to the older man who shook it firmly.**

 **"It is no problem, my boy. It's the least I can do for family."**

 _November 8_ _th,_ _2015:_

 **"This could be it" Deeks whispered to Kensi who was locking the final crate of weapons in the back of their SUV.**

 **"From here it's only going to be more dangerous so we need to focus" Kensi said turning around and fixing her gaze with the shaggy-haired man in a suit.**

 **"Are you afraid Mrs. Volkov?" He asked closing the back hatch. The woman gave him a look before walking to her side of the car. Deeks did the same and the two entered the vehicle together. They closed their doors before Kensi turned to Deeks.**

 **"I'm not afraid, I'm just thinking realistically." She explained "the very small amount of intel we had, proved to be wrong. Now we really are going in blind with no backup. Nell and Eric are trying to find anything to help, but if they do find anything we'll already be within Spades. We need to be smart and cautious with every action we make from here on out."**

 **Deeks nodded his head and grabbed Kensi's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I know Kens; I won't do anything stupid."**

 **Kensi raised her eyebrow at the man's words. "I'll try to not do anything stupid." He clarified.**

 **A cellphone in the front console began emitting a shrill ring breaking the two's concentration. Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and reached for the phone. "That's Javier." He said aloud before bringing the phone to his ear.**

 **"Good evening this is Parsons Incorporated we focus on providing a large Bang to any occasion you may have. My name is Kyle and how may I be of service to you today."**

 **Kensi tilted her head back at Deeks' comment and rolled her eyes as their previous conversation had now effect on him. She remained silent as Deeks talked to Javier for a few minutes before removing the phone from his ear.**

 **"12** **th** **and Longcrest" He said turning the engine over. "The auctioneer wants to meet."**

* * *

Deeks looked down at his watch as he exited the loud arena into a smaller backroom. _2:19 am_

He smiled and nodded to the other dealers wheeling in their crates of products as he walked past. His mouth twisted in confusion as he could see his station missing his partner. He walked up to the guard stationed nearby. "Hey, Buck. Do you know where Natalya is?" He asked

Buck thought for a second before shaking his head "Haven't seen her for a few hours, but check with the auctioneer ain't nothing goes on without him knowin."

Deeks smiled thanking him for his answer and walked away. He stopped at his station looking for anything out of the ordinary before walking towards a room at the end of the giant warehouse. Two large security guards stopped him from entering the room.

"The auctioneer is currently with a buyer." One said

"Can you tell him that I need to talk to him whenever he's finished." The large brute nodded before Deeks went back to his station and hopped on top of one of the giant crates waiting to talk with the auctioneer. His knee shook violently up and down out of impatience and apprehension.

* * *

 **Andreas and Javier smiled at Deeks and Kensi as they exited their vehicle. Deeks returned the smile while Kensi took in their surroundings noticing any that could be an exit point or a blind spot if things went sour.**

 **"Hello, my friends." Andreas chuckled embracing Deeks in a hug.**

 **"Andreas." Deeks strained as the man tightly squeezed him "Thank you for setting this up."**

 **"Anything for family" He replied turning to Kensi. He was about to place a kiss on her lips when she slipped her hand up blocking her mouth from his.**

 **"Where's the auctioneer?" She asked trying to divert the man's attention**

 **"The auctioneer is somewhere nearby. He will send someone to bring us to him." Andreas answered**

 **The four stood around quietly and waited until 2 SUVs pulled into the parking garage. 6 men filed out of the vehicles, large automatic weapons swaying on their sides as they walked up to Deeks, Kensi, and Vuelvos.**

 **"The auctioneer is waiting." One said motioning to the vehicles, Kensi gave Deeks an apprehensive look. Deeks smiled and started walking to the car.**

 **"About time." He replied Kensi followed after him while keeping her hand on the hilt of the pistol she had strapped to her waist. Deeks and Kensi slid into the dark vehicle and a few moments later Javier followed suit. Two of the men entered the front of the vehicle before driving off the lot.**

 **"Parsons what about the merchandise?" Kensi asked**

 **The man in the front passenger seat turned around and looked at the couple behind him. "The auctioneer will explain everything when we arrive."**

 **Deeks turned to Kensi and patted her hand "Be patient Natalya." He turned his attention to the man "My bodyguard always looking out for me." He chuckled**

 **The man scoffed before returning to face the front.**

 **The rest of the drive the entire car remained silent, Kensi formed different contingent plans if things went awry while Deeks just stared out the window watching building after building pass by until there was nothing but darkness.**

 **"We're here" Javier said aloud as the car slowly pulled to a stop. Kensi resituated herself ready for a fight while Deeks seemed to be in his own world.**

 **The two men opened the car doors and allowed the three to file out.**

 **Kensi's eyes instantly focused on a man 20 yards in front of them, she nudged Deeks in the side to focus his attention on the man. Andreas walked out of the other SUV and joined the three standing still, he placed his hand on Deeks' shoulder and gave a light squeeze.**

 **"I've done all that I can my boy."**

 **"Thank you, Andreas" Deeks said holding out his hand. The older man chuckled before pulling Deeks into another embrace.**

 **"Thank you." He replied before letting go.**

 **Kensi and Deeks gave each other another look before walking towards the unknown figure ahead of them.**

 **"Hello," The figure boomed as he held out his hand "I'm the auctioneer."**

* * *

Deeks head quickly turned to the back door when he heard two knew voices emanate from that direction. He quickly hopped off of a crate of guns and moved to the auctioneer's room as an unknown man exited.

The auctioneer smiled as he watched the shaggy man briskly walk up to his door. "Ah, Mr. Parsons just the man I wanted to see." Deeks smiled back and nodded

"Likewise." He answered his eyes glancing to the side as the two guards closed in around him.

"Please come in." The auctioneer said as he walked to his desk, Deeks followed behind and sat down in the chair across from the man behind the ornate desk. Deeks looked back at the two guards who followed in behind him.  
"I didn't know our conversation needed an audience." He said sarcastically

"Tell me about your bodyguard." The auctioneer said brushing off Deeks comment. The blonde man quickly turned back to the man across from him at the mention of Kensi

 _Shit Kensi what did you do?_ He asked himself before giving the man a confused look.

"We met about a year ago. My business was beginning to take off, and I'm not very good shot. So I made the decision to venture into hiring a bodyguard that would protect me while doing potential investments with not very trusting clients. I put an ad out on the darknet wanting a gun for hire that would protect me and my products. She answered and proved herself during our first gun deal with the Diamondbacks when the cops busted in." Deeks stopped when the auctioneer's gaze shifted from him to the two men behind him. The man behind the desk folded his hands on the table in satisfaction.

"Did she do something? Is she in trouble." Deeks asked tension rising in his voice for his partner.

"How much do you know about your bodyguard Natalya Volkov?" the man asked again brushing off Deeks' questions

Deeks swallowed the lump in his throat and recomposed himself trying to maintain his cover. He bit his bottom lip as he squinted looking up at the ceiling. He then shook his head as he looked back at the auctioneer. "Besides her being a good shot and smoking hot. Am I right?" He laughed turning to the two behind him who didn't seemed amused. Deeks coughed a few times and turned back to the auctioneer. Based on the two guards lack of emotions he knew whatever Kensi had gotten herself into wasn't good. "Not very much," He answered, "She's never really talked about herself or her past." Deeks waited a few seconds and looked back at the two who remained still and he turned back to the auctioneer. "Your boys are really sticking to these big and scary roles so either they both have giant sticks up their asses which is what is making them pissed or something happened that's really really bad." Deeks leaned forward folding his hands on the desk mimicking the auctioneer "So which is it?"

The auctioneer's mouth twisted into a small smile at the man's persistent irritating persona.

"Miss Volkov is not who she claims to be." The auctioneer explained

Deeks cocked his head to the side "What do you mean?"

"My boys found her snooping around near one of our top priority products going up for sale in two weeks. This is a highly confidential product that nobody should've known about."

"So you think she's a cop?" Deeks asked he paused before leaning back and letting out a loud laugh "If she's a cop then why would she kill two other cops whenever we almost got pinched?"

"Sparrow believes she is more than just an LAPD officer. I have been instructed to pass a photo of her around to our buyers to gain more information on her."

Deeks sat quietly in his chair before quickly looking between the two men behind him and the auctioneer three times and then pointing to himself. "Do you think I'm a cop?" He asked with his eyes opened up wide in fear.

The auctioneer busted out laughing and slammed his hand on the table. "You a cop?" He heaved trying to settle his breath "You're too stupid to be a cop. I mean she fooled you by pretending to have a shootout with other cops and you fell for it."

Deeks nervously laughed along with the auctioneer a few times before asking "So what are you gonna do with her?"

The auctioneer looked back at the man in confusion and tensed up again. "Why do you care?"

"She's been with me to my supplier, my clients, my entire business. I ruined if she-  
"Mr. Parsons," the auctioneer interrupted the now hyperventilating man "Sparrow is handling her personally. Once she tells us everything she knows, we will fix our mistake."

"Fix our mistake?" Deeks asked

"We'll kill her."

"Then I want in," Deeks said

"Not going to happen."

Deeks quickly jumped to her feet. "She played me! She's been with me for 7 months who knows how many of my clients have been marked because of what she knows. I'm ruined!" He slowly sat back down a slowly slid his hand over his mouth "When word gets out about this, I'll be viewed as a rat. I'm dead." Deeks clenched his hand into a fist and slammed into onto the desk "If I'm gonna have to disappear I want to make her pay for ruining my life."

The auctioneer sat in silence mulling over Deeks outburst.

 _Kensi what the hell did you do_ Deeks thought watching the man in front of him. The auctioneer slowly leaned forward again and folded his hands on the desk again.  
"Okay. I'll talk with Sparrow and see if I can get you 10 minutes with the bitch cop."

Deeks let out a grateful sigh and held out his hand to the man who accepted it and gave it a firm shake. "You're free to go." The auctioneer said motioning to the door.

Deeks nodded and walked to the door he nodded to the two men "Boys." He smiled before opening the door and leaving. When the door shut he put his hands on top of his head and walked back to his station.

"What are we going to do." He whispered under his breath while shaking his head at the impossible task in front of him. Free Kensi and get both of them out and back to safety.

* * *

 **That's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. and if you did please write something in the big box below and post a review. If you hated it and have a suggestion on how to make it better please write something in the big box below and post it as a review. I read every single review and try my best to take any criticism or suggestions and apply them to the story and my writing in general.**

 **As always please favorite, review, follow, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	4. Hold On

**Here's chapter four. Thank you for the criticism in the review I have fixed my mistakes. I noticed as I was trying to change Kensi's last name to how you are supposed to spell it...BLYE my computer would autocorrect it to BYLE. soi turned off my autocorrect feature and fixed all of my mistakes (hopefully) in the first few chapters concerning spelling. Here is the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **HOLD ON**

 _November 9_ _th_ _, 2015:_

 **"Here's how this is going to work." The auctioneer began "Being a seller in Spades isn't some part-time gig. There can be auctions every day or once a month. As a potential seller, you have to be willing to give up most if not all of your previous clients, but trust me when I say it is worth it."**

 **"The only client I'm not clipping is the diamondbacks. They helped get me a meeting with you and my end of the deal was to keeping selling them my product." Deeks replied**

 **"Of course."**

 **"So when do I start selling my products?" Deeks said rubbing his hands together. The auctioneer began to chuckle, which made Kensi tense.**

 **"It's not that simple. You already past the background check, but that doesn't mean that Sparrow trusts you. The crates of product you left back in the parking garage are being checked as we speak, then, the crates will be sent to the next auction. Sparrow will watch you closely from the moment you arrive, to the moment your product is in the hands of the buyer. Afterward, Sparrow will decide whether or not to assign you a full-time seller position within Spades. If you are accepted, you will not be allowed to leave the Spades complex for quite some time."**

 **"Wait-" Kensi began but Deeks threw his hand up to stop her.**

 **"How long are we talking about?" Deeks asked**

 **"4 to 6 months."**

 **"I only brought 3 crates of merchandise. That's not going to last me 6 months." Deeks said raising his eyebrow while putting his hands on his hips.**

 **The auctioneer put up a hand trying to calm the man's agitated disposition. "Don't worry. You will be able to contact your supplier to arrange for your shipments to be brought to one of the Spades loading sites where it will then be brought to the auctions."**

 **All three stood silent for a moment. The Auctioneer took a step forward and lowered his voice to a whisper**

 **"I understand your agitation with all of this, but please understand that Sparrow and the rest of Spades admin do this to not only protect our clients but all of our sellers. These security measures help prevent any unexpected events from occurring."**

 **Deeks put his hand over his mouth and made a couple of incoherent noises as he mulled over the auctioneer's words.**

 **"Okay."**

 **"Parsons" Kensi growled lowly putting a hand on Deeks' forearm.**

 **"It's alright Natalya. I told you I was wanting to be a part of Spades if this is how we get in…" He trailed off giving her a reassuring look before returning his gaze to the man in front of him. Deeks held out his hand "Then so be it. I'm in."**

 **"Wonderful." The auctioneer smiled while grabbing hold of Deeks' hand a giving it a firm shake.**

"Is she alive?" The green eyed woman asked viewing a small screen with multiple videos focusing on a single woman from 4 different angles. The man leaning back in the chair groaned as he pulled himself forward. He laid his fingers on the keyboard and furiously clicked on buttons until a single camera feed remained on the monitor.

"She's alive…barely." He scoffed revealing the camera feed to the blonde woman.

Kensi laid still with her back against the wall. Her arms were shackled to the wall above her head keeping her firmly in place. Her breaths were shallow and slow, she seemed to still be unconscious from her last encounter with the blonde woman.

"Sparrow wants me to interrogate her again tonight." The woman said staring intently at the screen with a smile painted on her face.

The man looked up at the woman, "that's going to be hard if she's still unconscious."

She slowly turned her eyes to the man and her smile faded away. "Then you alert me the moment she wakes up." She looked back at the screen one more time admiring her handy work and then quickly left the room.

 _November 12_ _th,_ _2015:_

 **Kensi could stop her knee from bouncing up and down as her eyes flickered from side to side as she sat on top of one of the crates filled with weapons. Deeks leaned against the same crate and let out a loud sigh. "Is it almost our turn?" He whined looking at his watch impatiently.**

 **"We're after that guy." She said nodding her head to a mouse-like man with greased back hair who stood next to two large men by a giant steel door.**

 **Deeks pushed himself off of the wooden box and moved to be in front of Kensi.**

 **"Are you ready to sell some guns?" He smiled trying to ease the woman's tension**

 **She lackadaisically gave a smile back. "Sure-" she stopped when a loud metallic cranking noise filled the giant warehouse floor. Both quickly turned and stared as the large steel door rose slowly revealing a freight elevator. The two large men helped the mouse man wheel his items into the elevator and went back to their posts right outside the elevator. The giant metal door slowly fell back down and the mouse man disappeared.**

 **"Parsons!" one of the guards yelled after reading a clipboard. Kensi quickly slid off the box and began pushing it towards the elevator. Deeks followed closely behind pushing a similar looking crate with the words Caution: Explosives printed in red on the side.**

 **Deeks scurried back and pushed the final crate over as Kensi stared at the two men watching them closely.**

 **"Hello, boys." Deeks huffed as he finished pushing the crate to its spot next to the other identical crates. The two men remained silent as Deeks approached them and held out his hand to the men.**

 **"Kyle Parsons."**

 **The two men gave each other a look before one of them grabbed Deeks' hand and shook. "Buck." Deeks smiled and turned his gaze to the other man who remained cold. "That's Carver," Buck said referring to the silent man.**

 **Deeks smiled and nodded slowly bringing his hand back to his side. "This is Natalya Volkov," Deeks said gesturing towards Kensi who gave a small nod. "My bodyguard."**

 **Carver checked the clipboard and stared at Kensi. "She can't come to the auction."**

 **Kensi raised an eyebrow and took a step forward which caused Carver to also take a step toward her.**

 **"She's my number two, she can come to the auction with me."**

 **Buck placed a hand on Carver's shoulder trying to defuse the situation. "Sorry Bud. But only sellers are allowed into the showroom. Spades policy. Keeps them buyers happy and at ease."**

 **Deeks nodded understanding and turned back to Kensi who looked like she was about to lunge at Carver. "It's alright Natalya, if this is how Spades operates, then it's how we'll operate."**

 **Kensi nodded but kept her eyes firmly on Carver who did the same with her. The loud metallic noise resonated throughout the room again as the giant metal door slowly rose from the ground. Kensi went behind one of the crates and was quickly stopped by Carver.**

 **"Back up." He growled. Kensi remained still with a firm grasp on the crate as Deeks pushed the first crate past and into the freight elevator.**

 **"Natalya its fine just go wait at our station. I'll be back soon." Deeks yelled from the elevator as Buck pushed the second crate into the smaller room.**

 **Carver flickered a small smile at Kensi as she jutted out her jaw knowing she needed to follow Deeks' command. She gave Deeks another look, as she moved out of the way and Buck replaced her pushing the last crate into the elevator. Carver pressed a red button when Buck returned to his post and the giant metal door slowly began its descent back to its original position. Kensi watched as Deeks slowly disappeared from her view.**

 **"Get lost." Carver barked trying to shoo Kensi away. Buck quickly placed his hand on Carver's shoulder.**

 **"Miss Volkov let me show you back to your station." He smiled walking up to the woman and gesturing towards the station near the middle of the room. Kensi complied and let out a small sigh.**

 **"I understand how irritating it can be." Buck began quietly as they walked slowly away from the elevator. Kensi looked up at the man with intrigue. "I was a bodyguard for one of the sellers in Spades before I became a part of security. I wasn't allowed on the showroom floor either." Kensi and Buck stopped when they had reached the empty station. Buck lightly laid his hand on her shoulder. "There are positions open in security if you're interested."**

 **"Thank you." Kensi smiled "It's better than doing nothing."**

 **Buck smiled back when she accepted his offer. "I'll talk with the auctioneer and the head of security after tonight's auction about getting you a position." He said before leaving Kensi alone and returning to his post by the elevator.**

Carver waited outside of a room silently. The green eyed blonde opened the door slightly and looked out at the man. "What?" she hissed.

"She's awake," Carver stated quickly. The blonde closed the door on the man, leaving him alone outside of the room.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again and the blonde quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her. "How long has she been awake?" She asked

"At least 10 minutes. I took over watch and noticed she was awake. Couldn't tell if she'd been awake before I took over or if she just came to. But I knew you wanted to know the moment she was awake."

She nodded but remained still in front of the door which made Carver confused. He expected her to rush down to the prisoner to begin the interrogation and yet she remained motionless.

"Aren't we going to go down?" He asked

She rolled her eyes "Sparrow is giving that idiot Parsons an hour with her."

Carver scoffed as she relayed the information to him "Why."

"Sparrow never gave a reason just that Parsons was getting an hour with her whenever she woke up."

Carver nodded his head and the blonde again rolled her eyes. She pushed him away. "That means you need to go find Parsons and take him to the bitch. Imbecile." She groaned opening the door again. She watched him make his way down the hall before she closed the door leaving her alone inside the room.

Carver made his way through the large warehouse floor to Parsons' station. He rolled his eyes when he saw the blonde shaggy haired man leaning against one of his crates with his hands covering his face.

"Parsons." Carver barked making the man in front of him look up quickly. "Sparrow's given you an hour with the cop. Follow."

Deeks swiftly rose to his feet and tried to not seem too hasty by resituating his suit, before following behind the man towards a set of stair guarded by two men. They descended the stairs all the way to the bottom where two more men stood in front of a door.

"Who's he?" One said nodding towards Deeks

"Sparrow is giving him an hour with the bitch," Carver said

the one who spoke nodded while the other opened the door and allowed Carver and Deeks to pass into a corridor before closing the door trapping them from the stairs. Deeks took in a deep breath and slowly released it trying to remain silent as his heart fluttered in his chest at the anticipation of seeing Kensi.

Carver reached into his pocket, as they reached a door at the end of the corridor, and produced a key unlocking the door. Carver motioned for Deeks to enter the room, who complied. Deeks noticed the man standing by a door at the far end of the room. His eyes slowly swiveled around the room taking everything in. the room had four doors, the one he came through, the one opposite from him with a man next to it, one to his left and one to his right. The room had a large cabinet on the left side with padlocks prohibiting anyone from opening it without a key, on the right, a metal slab, a cart with an unrecognizable machine on top of it and multiple chairs stacked 6 high.

The unknown man held out his hand to Deeks who accepted it and gave a firm shake.

"Mr. Parsons, good evening."

"Likewise." Deeks choked removing his hand from the man's

"I wanted to personally tell you how surprised I was when I was told about the cop that had infiltrated this prestigious organization."

Deeks raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed his mind. _Is this Sparrow?_

"I understand how devastating this is, not only for Spades but for you as well."

"Yes, she ruined me." Deeks said trying to make anger fill his voice "who knows how many of my clients have been arrested since I hired her."

"I know." He sighed placing a hand on Deeks shoulder "That is why I quickly answered your plea when the auctioneer brought your plight to my attention."

"I want answers; I need to know how many of my clientele has been destroyed."

"Of course, we will try to extract that information during our interrogations, rest assured you will get the information you so desperately require."

Deeks shook his head at the man's offer "No I want to interrogate her, or at least be there when you interrogate her."

"Mr. Parsons-"

"Please! I hate begging, but please. It's not that I don't trust you, but the only person I can trust 100% is myself."

"I understand." He nodded thinking over Deeks' words "You have your hour right now, and if you can get even a sliver of information out of her… I will definitely consider letting you be there for the interrogations. Deal?"

"Okay. Thank you."

The man nodded in response and turned towards the door "Well. Shall we?" he asked Deeks who gave a quick nod, before opening the door revealing the body chained and laying against the back wall. Deeks held in a gag as the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. The woman didn't move as the two men walked into the room.

"There are four cameras. So don't worry we'll be watching the entire time just in case she decides to be uncivilized. Carver will be right outside so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Deeks nodded not wanting to speak because he didn't know if he opened his mouth if he would be able to hold back the vomit that was rising in his throat.

"Well with that I leave you to it, Mr. Parsons."

The man turned back towards the door and left the room leaving Deeks and Kensi alone in the room. Deeks waited a few moments composing himself and getting used to the smell before walking closer to Kensi trying to assess the damage.

"Damn, they did a number on you already." Deeks sighed kneeling down trying to meet Kensi's gaze.

"Well you know I get woozy at the sight of blood, so…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She wheezed turning her head to meet his gaze. He bit his bottom lip as he took in her black and purple swollen face.

Deeks sat on the ground and put his hands on his knees. "So you're a cop." He sighed shaking his head. Kensi let out a small laugh "Is this what they're trying now. Sending you in to make me talk."

"I asked to come."

Kensi gave a look of both confusion and agitation at the thought of Deeks asking to blow his cover.

"How many of my clients have you arrested."

Kensi rolled her eyes as she realized he was able to smooth talk his way in here.

"You really are stupid if you think I'm going to talk to you" Kensi replied

"Maybe it's in your best interest to talk to me. Sparrow personally told me I would sit in on the interrogations if I made you talk. And I don't know about you but I think my version of an interrogation is a lot better than Carver's or whoever they have torturing you for information."

Kensi's eyes widen when Deeks mentioned Sparrow.

"So let's start with an easy one…What's your name."

"Kensi slowly shook her head and let out a small laugh. "you aren't getting my name…You aren't getting anything from me."

Deeks rose to his feet. "Listen! You've destroyed my business. my reputation. My Life!" Deeks screamed taking a few steps closer to Kensi who brought herself into a sitting position with her arms raised above her head. "I'm a dead man walking. Don't think for one second I won't take you with me. If you won't give me your name, then who do you work for."

Kensi remained silent. Deeks raised his hand above Kensi's head "Who do you work for!" He screamed still getting no response. He closed his eyes, hating himself for what he was about to do, and swung his hand connecting with Kensi's face. He knelt over her and placed his hand in her hair she tilted her head up making it seem like he had pulled her hair. He pushed his face closer to hers hiding his face from the camera.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "But I got to make this look good, the man that brought me in here I think is Sparrow, if I make you give me a piece of information he's going to let me in on the rest of the interrogations. Struggle if you understand."

Kensi shook her head acting like she was trying to remove Deeks hand from her head. Deeks let go and stood back up "Understand now bitch!" He yelled

Deeks moved to the door and knocked twice, Carver quickly opened the door and gave him a look.

"I want her in a chair." Deeks demanded, "And I want a chair for myself." Carver gave a grunt before shutting the door again.

"I'm going to make you talk," Deeks said aloud to Kensi who just rolled her eyes in response. Carver came back and opened the door bringing two chairs with him. He placed the two chairs in the middle of the room about five feet across from each other and then went over to Kensi.

She tried to kick him but he blocked the kick and slammed his foot down on her ankle. She hissed in pain from the blow and stopped fighting as he unlocked her wrists from the wall.

Carver brought Kensi to her feet and pushed her to the chair. Carver waited for the command from Deeks who gave a silent nod in approval. Carver sat Kensi in the chair and restrained her arms and legs to the chair. Deeks took his place across from the woman and waited for Carver to finish.

"Anything else Parsons?" Carver asked

"I'm good, thank you, Carver" Deeks answered with a smile. Carver gave another grunt and left the room slamming the door shut.

"Isn't this better than the floor?" Deeks asked leaning back in his chair. Kensi struggled against her bonds for a moment looking for any weak points but stopped knowing it was pointless.

"We've known each other for almost a year, I thought we had something…special."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it was an act." Kensi scoffed, "You're not my type"

Deeks crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled "Oh well news flash honey, you're the complete opposite of my type."

"Please." She answered sarcastically "if I wasn't then you wouldn't have been flirting with me every second of the day."

Deeks jutted out his jaw in annoyance with that comment. "I flirted with every woman. It's a part of the Parsons charm." Kensi let out a small laugh at Deeks who paused a moment for her to settle before he continued. "we became more than just a bodyguard and the businessman, we became friends."

"I would never stoop so low to become a criminal's friend." Kensi hissed, "I was playing a role that would get me access into Spades."

"So you used me."

"God you're an idiot." She groaned "I had a lead saying you were an up-and-coming gun salesman and I knew you would be my best way into Spades."

Deeks leaned forward and put his head in his hands, he took a few seconds and then looked back up. "I still don't understand why. I wasn't some super high-value seller."

"You weren't my target. Sparrow was." Kensi blurted out in annoyance. She gasped when she said it. Deeks gave her a wink commending her on her performance.

"Carver," Deeks yelled getting a response by the door opening again. "I believe my hour is almost finished right?"

Carver grunted in response.

Deeks turned to a camera in the corner. "I think I gave you a piece of information you needed." He smiled and turned back to Kensi. "thank you." He winked before walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Carver closed the door and turned to face Deeks who stood with a smile in the middle of the larger room.

"Let's go." Carver barked walking towards the far wall door. Deeks kept his eyes on the door as he slowly turned to follow Carver. _I'm coming back for you Kensi_. _Just hold on._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me your thoughts and critiques I really do read them and apply them to my writing.**

 **As always favorite, follow, review, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	5. Support

**Hello people! I hope everyone has had a wonderful week since my last update. This chapter is about 150ish words shorter than my other ones so I'm sorry that is short. I know shame on me. I'm crying on the inside. I want to thank everyone for choosing to read my horrible writing instead of some other better authors' stories. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. And yeah so here's chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Support**

Deeks sat silently in his room staring at the wall in front of him as his knee bounced violently up and down. He reached into his desk cabinet and pulled out a notebook. He ripped out a page and grabbed a pen. He quickly scribbled something onto the page and folded it, before tucking the page into his pocket and leaving his room.

* * *

 _January 29_ _th_ _, 2016:_

 **Deeks and Kensi stood silently by the cargo bay doors with 15 other vendors waiting for their latest shipment of merchandise to arrive. They had gotten used to their routines, two or three times a week Deeks would auction his guns, armor, technology and explosives to clients, while Kensi worked every night on her security shift around the warehouse floor. After every shift or auction, the two would go back to their living quarters and create detailed reports on anyone they saw or interacted with. Kensi would add details about the security rotation cycle and protocols. Afterward, Deeks would stash the reports in a hidden compartment on the side of one their shipping containers which would be sent back to Callen and Sam, their suppliers. They received a shipment of merchandise monthly allowing them to send reports back to NCIS on spades and receive reports from NCIS on Darknet chatter.**

 **"Parsons." A woman exclaimed looking up from a small clipboard in her hand. Deeks and Kensi made their way over as two crates were wheeled out from the large semi. Deeks signed his alias on the shipping report and gave the woman a smile before pushing one of the crates behind Kensi. They stopped at their workstation, and Kensi began unlocking the tops of the crates while Deeks knelt down beside one of them.**

 **"Clear," Kensi whispered while flipping up one of the crate tops and pretended to count the automatic weapons inside. Deeks quickly popped off the side material, grabbed the small envelope inside and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He replaced the side on the crate before rising to his feet. Kensi opened up the second crate and began inspecting its contents while Deeks stood over his desk and began reading off a piece of paper.**

 **"200 automatics, 250 blocks of explosives, 45 assorted tech pieces, and 200 sets of body armor?"**

 **"All here," Kensi replied closing both crates lids and locking them again.**

 **"Wonderful." He replied turning around and smiling at Kensi. His eyes shifted to Buck who was making his way over to them.**

 **"Natalya." Kensi gave Deeks a quick glance and turned to Buck.**

 **"Yes, Buck?" She answered**

 **"Carver took over as head of security."**

 **"And?" Kensi asked confused, she had been working security for 2 months and had been on good terms with most of the security team besides Carver.**

 **"That means security is down a man for the admin floor."**

 **Kensi remained silent still not understanding why it pertained to her.**

 **"Carver instructed me to assign someone to that position. And I want you."**

 **Deeks blurted out a laugh before covering it up with a coughing fit.**

 **"Sorry." He choked turning to some papers on his desk**

 **"You start tonight. I'll teach you the ropes and walk you through it. If you want it."**

 **"Yes, thank you, Buck." Kensi smiled**

 **"Wonderful. It's a date then." He smiled back before walking away. Deeks started laughing again and didn't stop. Kensi swiftly turned around and shot Deeks a nasty look.**

 **"Buck and Natalya sitting in a tree." Deeks singsonged**

 **Kensi rolled her eyes "God you're such a child."**

 **They waited a few minutes at their station and then made their way to the elevator and went up to the living quarters. Both walked into Deeks' room and Kensi locked the door before Deeks pulled out the envelope.**

 **"I wonder what Buck would think if he caught us in here." Deeks giggled**

 **"Oh shut up and open the envelope," Kensi growled while rolling her eyes.**

 **Deeks gave her another smile before quickly opening the top flap and pulling out its contents.**

 **Kensi picked up the white piece of parchment while Deeks took a seat on the bed.**

 **She let out a deep sigh and looked up at Deeks.**

 **"Ops has been picking up a lot of chatter regarding Spades." She stated**

 **"Credible?" He asked**

 **She nodded "Enough to make them feel apprehensive." She looked back down at the page "Remain vigilant and watch your six."**

 **"Do they know what's coming?"**

 **"No, at least nothing definite."**

 **Kensi handed Deeks the paper so he could read it, she took a seat next to him and stared at the door.**

 **"I'll keep my eyes out at the auctions for any new dealers or merchandise." Deeks said quietly while scanning over the paper "Whatever is going down, we'll figure it out."**

 **Kensi remained silent thinking through what it could be that was causing such an uproar in the Darknet.**

 **"Kens." He whispered placing his hand on her knee. She let out a sigh and turned to look at the man beside her.**

 **"yeah." She placed her hand on top of Deeks' who slowly interlaced his fingers with hers "I'll see what I can find."**

 **Deeks lightly squeezed her hand. "Be careful."**

 **She smiled and rose from the bed. She made her way to the door and Deeks rose behind her.**

 **"Kensi." He said; she turned around to face him "Seriously be careful."**

 **"I will," She reassured before unlocking the door. "You too. Don't do anything stupid." She said before exiting the room. Deeks tore up the piece of paper as the door closed completely.**

 **"I will,"**

* * *

Deeks casually made his way from the elevator to his workstation, he sat down at the table and pretended to situate items on his desk. He scanned the rest of the room a took note of the extra security around every entrance of the large warehouse floor. He waited a few more minutes before taking the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He flattened it the table and looked at the words written on it.

 _Sparrow identified._

 _Compromised._

 _No escape route identified._

 _Need immediate assistance._

Deeks scanned the room again before leaving his chair and kneeling beside the cargo crate. He popped open the side and slid the piece of paper into the hidden compartment. When he finished, he rose to his feet again and threaded his fingers through his hair. Deeks let out a small sigh and went back to his desk.

* * *

 _February 21st, 2016:_

 **"Natalya!" Buck exclaimed with a smile as he walked up. Kensi slid off the cargo crate and greeted Buck with a smile. "Alright so follow me. And I'll teach ya the ropes."**

 **Kensi stayed by Buck's side as they went down a corridor and up 4 flights of stairs.**

 **Buck pushed open the door and allowed for Kensi to walk through. "This is the admin floor." Buck announced as he made his way through the door.**

 **Kensi took mental notes of every detail of the hall, as they continued to walk down the long corridor. She focused on the rooms they passed and tried to see inside. "Exactly what am I supposed to do up here?" she asked,**

 **"Kind of like the warehouse floor, patrol the area make sure only authorized personnel are up here." They stopped at the end and Kensi looked down at the left end of the hall and then to the right. Both had doors leading to staircases at the ends but nothing else in between.**

 **"There isn't any other guards?"**

 **"That's correct. Only one guard on the actual floor. There's plenty of security on the first floor making sure nobody comes up without authorization."**

 **"So why have a guard on this floor?" Kensi asked**

 **"Last line of defense if anything were to go wrong downstairs."**

 **Kensi took another look down the ends of the T-shaped floor. Buck grabbed her shoulders making her focus on him. "Look I understand this isn't the most exciting job, but it's a job that in time will springboard you to higher positions within security. Trust me you want- "**

 **"Thank you." Kensi interrupted "You've always had my best interests in mind and that's something I can't say about a lot of people."**

 **Buck smiled and removed his hands as he bit his bottom lip. He stared into her eyes for a few moments and then shook his head. "Right, well I'll let you get to it." He smiled with a nod. Buck turned towards a set of stairs and leaving Kensi alone on the floor.**

 **She looked from one end to the other making sure nobody was coming up the stairs before she started to slowly walk down the hall with the doors. She stopped in between two doors and quickly peeked into both rooms. She did the same with all of the rooms, all of which appeared to be empty. She stopped at the last door and peered in, her mouth twisted as she noticed the room's size difference to the rest of the hall. She took a step closer to get a better look inside. Ornate paintings decorated the walls along with other beautiful pieces of art displayed on pedestals around the room. Completely different compared to the other rooms. Kensi took a step back from the door when she heard footsteps echoing up the stairs. She put her hand on the butt of the pistol strapped to her waist as Carver and an entourage came around the corner.**

 **"Buck assigned you." Carver scoffed as he neared, the rest of his party went into the room she was just looking at through the door. She watched as the group got situated inside, Carver noticed her staring. "Go back to your post." He barked**

 **Kensi squinted her eyes as she made her way past the evil man. She stopped at the end of the hallway and turned back to Carver who was still staring at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back.**

 **"Carver." A stern voice called from the room breaking the man's focus. The man swiftly walked into the room and closed the door leaving Kensi alone once again on the floor.**

* * *

Kensi sat silently in the chair alone in the small room. Her entire body burned with pain from her previous torture. She sat with her head tilted towards the ground, her eyes were closed trying to fight off the immense throbbing in her head. Kensi's breaths were shallow mainly due to the horrible pain she had anytime she took in a breath and also because she didn't have enough energy to take in deeper breaths. She slowly tilted her view back to the door when she heard muffled voices emanating behind it. The blonde woman entered with Carver, wheeling in a small cart, close behind.

"Have a nice nap?" She jeered as Carver situated the cart close to Kensi. The blonde woman grabbed a syringe and a bottle from the table. Kensi's eyes widen as she realized what was going to happen. She began to struggle against her restraints in the chair trying to break free. The blonde inserted the needle into the small bottle and filled the syringe with a clear liquid. She inspected the syringe in the light and flicked the tube before making her way to Kensi's side.

Kensi continued to struggle in the chair trying to get away from the woman and her mystery drug. She continued to put up a fight as Carver placed a strap around her upper arm and pulled it tight.

"No," Kensi grunted as Carver immobilized her arm, holding it out for the blonde woman. The woman smiled and looked at the syringe again in front of Kensi's face.

"What is your name?" She stated, placing the needle on Kensi's skin. Kensi's quickly looked down at the syringe and then back to the woman holding it but remained silent. The blonde inserted the needle into the crook of Kensi's arm and slowly injected the drug into her bloodstream. "You'll tell me eventually." The blonde sighed as she removed the syringe from Kensi's arm and walked back to the cart. Carver released Kensi's arm and watched with a smile as Kensi stopped struggling in the chair. The drug quickly took effect as Kensi's head rolled backward with her breaths becoming shaky and slow. Her eyes shook violently while her vision started to dissolve into the drug induced darkness.

"Keep an eye on her. Once the drug wears off, give her another injection. After three or four injections," She paused turning to look at Kensi whose head rolled to the side from the powerful drug in her system. "she'll talk." The blonde finished with a smile before exiting the room leaving Carver and Kensi alone in the small room.

* * *

"Kyle," Buck announced his presence to the man focused on his workstation. "Sparrow wants to talk to you."

Deeks shifted himself to look at the man behind him. "Sparrow?"

"Yeah, Sparrow." Buck answered turning to leave "Let's go."

Deeks quickly rose to his feet and followed Buck up 4 flights of stairs to a floor, Deeks had never been on before. Deeks tried to focus himself as he walked closely behind Buck to a door. Buck rapped twice on the door which opened instantly at the noise.

"Come in." A voice boomed from inside. Deeks let out a quick sigh before following the orders and entering the room. He took in all of the elaborate paintings on the walls as he made his way to the large ornate mahogany desk. A blonde woman sat in one of the two chairs across from the man he had assumed, from before, to be Sparrow. "Please Sit." The man said motioning to the empty chair next to the woman. Deeks complied and took a seat.

"Mr. Parsons this is Miss Evelyn Walsh" He explained "Miss Walsh, Kyle Parsons."

Deeks held out his hand to the woman who gave him a slight nod and turned her attention back to the man in the dark business suit across the desk. Deeks slowly removed his hand and did the same.

"Miss Walsh has been the primary interrogator for the imposter," Sparrow explained

 _So she's the one who did that to Kensi._ Deeks thought to himself, his body tensed as he remembered Kensi's beaten and burned body chained to a wall. "She has agreed to let you sit in while she interrogates the prisoner."

Walsh crossed her arms over her chest clearly against Deeks being allowed in but remained silent. Deeks gave a small nod while Sparrow continued.

"Carver or Buck will escort you down to the prisoner's cell anytime Miss Walsh is performing her interrogation. Mr. Parsons, you must follow Miss Walsh's orders while in the interrogation. Miss Walsh, Mr. Parsons will be present for all of your interrogations from now on. If I find out that he has not been included, I will terminate you and will perform the interrogation myself. Do I make myself clear?" He asked to the both of them, each gave a nod in response. "Good you may leave."

The two made their way out of the room and started walking towards the nearest staircase. Deeks stepped in front of the woman, "Thank you, Miss Walsh." He smiled "I believe us working together will-"

Evelyn sharply stuck up her hand in front of Deeks' face "Let me be clear Mr. Parsons," She interrupted "You are only allowed to be in the interrogation because Sparrow insisted on it." She paused as Deeks' smile slowly evaporated "I don't understand how or why you insisted on being in the room while I interrogate her, and frankly I don't care to hear your reasons. But listen closely, Mr. Parsons, I don't trust you and if you do anything to impede my interrogation I will make sure you get a cell right next to hers and I will personally make the rest of your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Deeks barely nodded his head before Miss Walsh pushed passed him and made her way down the stairs. Deeks threaded his fingers through his hair again and released a long steady stream of air trying to calm his nerves from the confrontation. _I'll be right next to you Kens. Just hold out a little longer._

* * *

 **That is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will have some torture, so just a heads up for those who are on the more squeamish side. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't say that enough so review, review, review, review, review!**

 **As always please comment, favorite, follow, REVIEW, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**

 **I think I made my point. but just to make sure...**

 **REVIEW! please :)**


	6. Hidden

Hello again! Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review and share your thoughts with me. Here is chapter 6

* * *

 **HIDDEN**

It had been over a week since his meeting with Sparrow and Miss Walsh, and Deeks was growing restless. He hadn't been escorted down for Kensi's interrogation and he hadn't seen Carver for almost 10 days, which made him nervous. He continued his role as a vendor and sold the rest of his items, and now he sat at his workstation constantly glancing at the stairway he used in the past to get to Kensi. His knee bounced up and down wildly under his desk as his mind became flooded with images of Kensi. His hand balled into a fist as he fought back the screams of anger rising in his throat.

* * *

Carver filled the syringe for the 14th time and held it up to the light making sure he filled it correctly. Kensi's hands shook in the chair as her last dose of PCP was wearing off. She hated herself for her body's yearning for another hit. Carver smiled at the trembling form in the chair. He knelt beside her and placed the needle near the crook of her arm. He teased her by applying light pressure but not enough to break the skin. Kensi took in a deep breath waiting for the effects of the drug to kick in, when the high didn't come she looked down to her arm where Carver held the syringe close to her skin.

"You want the hit?" He asked with a devious smile. Kensi bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. While a part of her resented the drug, the rest of her body craved it. She needed the drug to stop her from going into full withdrawal. She wanted Carver to inject her and send her into the drug-induced delirium. "I think it's time for Miss Walsh to come back." He chuckled removing the syringe and rising to his feet.

"No." Kensi pleaded as the syringe left her skin "Please. I need it."

"And you'll get it once you answer our questions," Carver replied placing the needle back on the tray.

* * *

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 2016:_

 **Deeks sat on his bed while Kensi opened up the latest envelope from Ops. She pulled out the sheets of paper and began reading it aloud.**

 **"Mission objective has changed. Primary objective: Stop the sale of a high-value device going up for auction in three months. We've been ordered to retrieve the device and bring it back to Ops. Our Secondary objective is to continue obtaining information on Spades administration, focusing on our previous primary target: Sparrow."**

 **"What's on the device?" Deeks asked**

 **"A collection of dossiers on active agents inside terrorist organizations from multiple international agencies."**

 **Deeks let out a long sigh and mulled over the importance of the device. "How did someone get that sort of intel?"**

 **Kensi shuffled through the papers quickly searching for an answer. "The report doesn't say, but it doesn't matter. That kind of information could cripple multiple international agencies, not to mention the number of agents that would be killed. It's a threat we can't take lightly."**

 **Deeks nodded in agreement and rose to his feet as Kensi started mumbling to herself thinking of a plan to secure the device.**

 **"I'll see what I can dig up from Buck. Maybe start snooping around the warehouse after hours. You can ask the other venders about any new merchandise."**

 **"Kens," Deeks whispered trying to stop her rambling, as he lightly grabbed her forearms.**

 **"We need to find a device going up for sale from one of the 38 venders. And each vendor has at least 600 items to almost 1000. That's going to be like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. And we don't have a lot of time to do it."**

 **"Kensi," Deeks said a little louder**

 **She stopped and looked into his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug.**

 **"Hmph." Her voice was muffled as her head was pressed into his shoulder.**

 **"We'll find the device and stop the sale." He said rubbing her back.**

 **"Deeks." She repeated again a little louder.**

 **"And once we find it we'll be able to go home."**

 **"Deeks." Kensi said again pushing off of him. "focus."**

 **Deeks shoved his hands into his pockets. "I am focused." he paused and took a step closer. "I've always been focused. I was focused while I was being buddy-buddy with murder-craving drug lords. Infiltrating Spades to find Sparrow. Selling terrorists weapons and technology that's only going to be used against us in the future. Now finding this device and keeping it out of the hands of our enemies."**

 **"I get it, Dee-"**

 **"I Shake hands that are covered in so much blood I think they're Elmo. I'm making friends with rapists and terrorists just so we can get that much closer to finding out Sparrow's identity. The amount of illegal acts I've witnessed, again and again, make me want to commit one of my own."**

 **"Deeks." She said again taking a step closer to him.**

 **He pulled his hands out of his pants and balled them into fists in front of his face.**

 **"I'm focused Kensi. I'm focused on keeping us sane. Focused on trying to keep a hold on that final shred of ourselves that makes us different from the rest of them. 'Cause it's a fine line and there isn't any going back once we cross it. I'm trying to keep us from crossing it."**

 **"Deeks!" she said loud enough to stop his mantra. "Kiss me."**

* * *

"Parsons." Carver barked from the stairwell making Deeks pop up quickly from his desk. His eyes locked on the man near the stairs and he impulsively made his way over to him. "Follow."

Deeks nodded as the larger man turned towards the stairs and made his way down to the sub level. Deeks followed close behind while they descend the stairs to the bottom floor and focused his attention on the door he remembered going over a week ago. Miss Walsh waited near the farthest door tapping her foot impatiently on the ground as Carver walked towards her.

"She's ready." Carver smiled as he unlocked the door. The woman brought her hand up making Carver stop immediately.

"Mr. Parsons. A reminder. You do anything to impede my interrogation- "

"And I'll get the room right next to hers. Yeah, I know." Deeks interrupted, his heart fluttered wildly for Carver to open the door so he could see Kensi again.

Miss Walsh jutted out her jaw at the interruption but didn't comment. She gave Carver a slight nod and he finished opening up the door. Walsh and Carver entered first and Deeks followed behind them closing the door as he entered the room. He took in a sharp breath as his eyes fell upon the pale trembling form strapped into the chair.

"Deeks." Kensi rasped quietly as her head lulled back. "hel…"

Deeks' eyes widened quickly as his partner said his name. His heartbeat only accelerated as his hands balled into fists ready to fight off Carver and Walsh.

"Who's Deeks?" Carver asked

"She's hallucinating," Walsh explained organizing the contents on the tray. "Her mind is in a delusional state making her believe someone from her life is here."

"What did you do to her?" Deeks asked trying to change the subject as he slowly relaxed his hands.

The blonde woman gave a small smile as she turned to the man behind her. "Made her addicted to PCP, and now she's suffering through withdrawal." Walsh turned her attention back to Kensi who looked up at her with pleading eyes. "And she'll get another hit, once she answers my questions."

Kensi nodded slowly "Pl- please" She rasped "I need it."

Deeks' stomach began to roll as the woman he loved was sitting before him begging to be drugged.

Walsh picked up the needle on the tray and held it in front of Kensi, who eyes suddenly became big as she registered the syringe filled with what her body yearned for.

"What is your name?" Walsh asked

Kensi's eyes flickered between the blonde and the needle. Her mind warred with her body trying to keep that information a secret, but her body's intense desire for the drug was winning. Kensi bit her bottom lip as her mind's last ditch effort to stop herself from giving up the information. "K-" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently. "No!" She screamed "No."

"Then no hit for you." Walsh sighed disapprovingly as she rose to her feet and began slowly making her way back to the tray.

Kensi's breaths quickened as the craving intensified and her body shook violently. "Wait." She squeaked. A tear fell down her face as she couldn't stop herself from divulging the information "Kensi."

"Good," Miss Walsh smiled and took a step closer to Kensi. "Kensi, who do you work for."

Deeks balled his hands into fists as Evelyn said Kensi's name. Heinous thoughts of revenge flashed through his mind and it took all of his willpower to keep himself quiet as Walsh teased Kensi with the drug.

Kensi shook her head again. "You said I would get it if I answered you question."

"you'll get your hit when you give me everything I need to know."

Deeks' hands shook by his side as his fingernails dug deeper into his palms. He bit hard into his lip forcing himself to remain quiet as Evelyn continued to torture Kensi.

"I- I-" Kensi began. She grunted in agony as her body's pain intensified. She felt like her skin was crawling with tiny insects trying to burrow their way into her body. She screamed in pain as her entire body shook uncontrollably.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi. The longer you wait to give me what I want. The longer you pain lasts." Walsh explained, "Just tell me who you work for, and I promise I'll give you your hit. "

Deeks watched as Kensi eyes widened at Walsh's proposition while she bit her bottom lip trying to keep everything in, he knew he had to do something.

"Question?" Deeks blurted out raising his hand above his head. Walsh slowly turned her head back to Deeks and gave him an irritated look. Kensi slowly focused her attention on the man against the back wall. Her chest tightened as she registered the man.

"Yes, Mr. Parsons?" Walsh asked,

"Why does it matter who she works for if you're just going to kill her. I mean who cares." He asked while his eyes remained locked with Kensi's. Deeks quickly made sure that both Carver's and Walsh's attentions weren't on him and then he gave Kensi a small nod. He again checked to make sure nobody was watching him and then he mouthed _Hold On._

"Mr. Parsons-" she began as she went back to the tray.

"Before you say anything you didn't have to acknowledge my question so this isn't me interrupting your interrogation… it's... you interrupting your own interrogation."

"Mr. Parsons," Walsh growled slamming the syringe on the platter with a loud thud. Deeks immediately shifted his gaze to the woman standing over the small metal tray "A word."

Deeks nodded and followed the blonde out of the room. He internalized a smile, elated that he bought Kensi a little more time.

Carver closed the door as Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest "Mr. Parsons." She snarled again for the third time bringing her hands down to her side. "I'm trying to interrogate this woman and I can't do that if you won't stay quiet. If you have any more impromptu questions that you are just itching to have answered," she motioned to Carver, "then pull Carver out of the room and ask. but no more interruptions."

"really you interrupted yourself-"

"Mr. Parsons!" She yelled, "Do I make myself clear?"

Deeks nodded and then pressed a finger to the tip of his nose. "So why do you need to know who she works for?" He asked again

Walsh moved to the door, "Carver," She growled while opening the door and taking a step inside.

"Excuse me, Miss Walsh, please don't do anything till I get back in there. Wouldn't want to break Sparrow's terms." Deeks winked and then turned towards Carver as the door slammed shut. "So why?"

"The bitch is hiding a high-value product that is supposed to go on sale in three days."

Deeks gave Carver a confused look, not understanding what the man was insinuating. "I thought you caught her while she was snooping around your high-value product."

Carver shook his head "When we noticed the product was missing we reviewed the security tapes,"

"And that's when you caught her,"

"Exactly, but she had at least an hour to hide it."

"Ah," Deeks said nodding his head understanding. _Of course, she hid it_ he thought to himself

"Now, Sparrow wants us to be thorough. If she somehow was able to deliver this product to the whoever she works for-"

"Then you need to know so you can mount a counter-attack and retrieve it." Deeks interrupted showing his comprehension. "Thank you." He smiled

Carver gave a slight nod and reopened the door. Deeks hesitated for a moment as he tried to think of where Kensi could've hidden the device.

Walsh stood by Kensi clearly agitated, she stared daggers at Deeks who stood frozen in the doorway. "We're waiting, Mr. Parsons." She growled snapping Deeks out of his daze.

Carver closed the door once Deeks was inside and Evelyn turned back to Kensi.

"Who do you work for," Walsh asked again.

Kensi's eyes flickered between Walsh and Deeks as she fought against the intense pain radiating all over her body. Deeks' chest tightened as he watched the woman he loved battle against herself.

Kensi drooped her head and her body stopped shaking.

"Three birds up high." She breathed "trapped in a cage."

Walsh twitched her head, confused by what Kensi had said. She grabbed Kensi's chin and tilted the woman's head up to meet her green-eyed gaze.

Kensi's eyes focused on the blonde and then flickered to Deeks quickly before she repeated.

"Three birds up high…trapped in a cage. Three birds up high...trapped in a cage. trapped in a cage...three birds up high."

Deeks chuckled and shook his head as Kensi repeated the mantra over and over.

"You broke her." He laughed "Well that's great."

Walsh let out a deep sigh and released Kensi's chin. The woman in the chair dropped her head as she continued to repeat the phrase.

"This is pointless. The interrogation is over." Deeks huffed stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

Evelyn slowly walked to the tray and laid the syringe down on top.

"Walsh? What are you doing?" Carver asked crossing his arms in confusion.

"Mr. Parsons is correct. She's done."

"More like she snapped." Deeks corrected, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go fill out some paperwork before my next shipment arrives." Deeks smiled while fixing his suit jacket and turning to the door. He exited the room while his mind repeated Kensi's words over and over. _Three birds up high. Trapped in a cage._

"What the hell does that mean." He grumbled under his breath as he climbed the stairs back to the warehouse main floor. W _hat do you mean Kensi?_

* * *

 **Alright, so that is the end of chapter 6. I tried my best to describe drug withdrawal, hopefully, I did it kind of okay. I researched quite a bit on the subject to be as realistic as possible. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and share your thoughts with me, I try to accommodate them as much as I can while I'm writing. So suggestions, thoughts, critiques, etc. are very much welcome. I'll try to update soon, but this weekend I'm finally able to go back home so my time that I usually spend writing (late Saturday/Sunday) I will be spending with my family. So it will probably be at least a week-and-a-half or more...Sorry. :\**

 **As always please review, comment, suggest, favorite, follow, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	7. Blind Spot

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long hiatus. Thanks for the favorites and follows love getting those emails. Please please please review! I want your thoughts on the chapter or the entire story. So please review.**

* * *

Blind Spot

"She said I love you?" Sam chuckled as he turned the moving truck down a side street.

"Yeah."

"And did you say it back?"

Callen remained quiet and squinted his face.

"G." Sam shook his head "you didn't say it back."

Callen shrugged his shoulders "It didn't feel right."

"You know what doesn't feel right saying I love you to a person and them not saying anything back."

"I said something back." Callen retorted quickly

"What?" Sam replied pulling the car to a halt.

"I told her goodnight."

Sam shot Callen a look as he slid out of the driver seat. Callen followed suit and threw his hands in the air.

"It was a phone call. It's not the end of the world."

Sam chuckled at Callen's comment as the two met up at the front of the truck. "oh it's the end of something alright."

Callen shook his head while Sam knelt beside one of the crates and opened up the false side. He pulled out the note inside and gave it to Callen. "Looks like they had a light month." Sam joked replacing the side.

"Sam." Callen said quickly making the man kneeling on the ground give him a confused look. "Nell, Eric, we've got a problem." He said gravely handing the note to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened as he read the short inscription inside.

 _Sparrow identified._

 _Blye Compromised._

 _No escape route identified._

"What's wrong Mr. Callen?" Hetty's voice crackled through their earpieces.

"Kensi's been compromised," Callen answered as the two men rushed back to the vehicle and quickly left the alley. "We're coming back to Ops."

* * *

 _June 19_ _th_ _, 2016:_

 **Kensi let out a dragged out sigh as she patrolled the long hallway of the admin floor. She checked her watch making sure she hadn't missed her chance. Buck had told her months ago about the floor between the main warehouse and the admin floor. No one was allowed on it unless they had special clearance from Sparrow. Two guards stood outside of the only door on the floor monitoring who went in and out, while another guard patrolled inside making sure everything was secure. But Kensi had another way to get onto the floor. She had been patrolling the admin floor for a couple of months and had come across an air vent, and since**

 **But Kensi had another way to get onto the floor. She had been patrolling the admin floor for a couple of months and had come across an air vent, and since** **Spades operated like clockwork, she knew she had thirty minutes during her shift where she was the only one on the admin floor. Which allowed her to crawl around in the air vents and figure out a pathway from the admin floor to the unknown floor.** **Deeks had scoured the main warehouse floor and had come up empty on finding this high priority device. The** **unknown floor was the only area neither of them had searched, and with their deadline approaching quickly, Kensi knew this was her best window of opportunity to find it.** **Kensi slowly strolled over to the air vent and quickly scanned down the hall before prying the vent open. She checked her watch again and pressed one of the buttons on its face making a timer appear. Kensi got onto her belly and crawled into the vent.**

* * *

"What do we have?" Callen asked as he and Sam jogged into the Ops command. Nell and Eric grabbed their tablets and met the two men at the center table.

"I created a program to sift through all of the chatter on the Darknet looking for anything regarding Spades and Kensi. And I haven't gotten a hit for anything yet." Eric sighed, "actually Spades chatter has significantly decreased in the past two weeks."

"Do we know if Mr. Deeks has been compromised as well?" Hetty asked

"Not a lot to go on from the note. But we should assume that they're both compromised." Sam answered

"So assuming the reason for the decline in chatter was Kensi and Deeks. That means, it has been two weeks since they became compromised and Spades is trying to keep everything quiet about it." Callen responded,

"And with their big sale coming up in three days, they don't want to spook their potential buyers with news of a federal agent infiltrating their auctions." Sam continued,

"I still don't understand why they've almost completely stopped with Darknet chatter." Nell spoke up "Most organizations would push their timetable up because of something like this, or would gloat about capturing a federal agent, or even make them another item up for auction. But they've done the complete opposite. And remaining in the dark is potentially devastating for them if it leaks out about federal agents posing as arms dealers."

"What are you implying Miss Jones?" Hetty asked pushing her to continue

"Something happened. Something more humiliating and devastating to Spades than just the discovery of federal agents amongst their ranks."

"I see what you're saying Nell. This is a highly organized and trained group of individuals. The moment they discovered Kensi their first impulse should've been to kill her. But, from Deeks' note, they didn't. Instead they wanted her alive." Sam joined in

"And what's more humiliating and devastating for an auction organization than a federal agent infiltrating their ranks and stealing their most valuable piece of merchandise right before it's supposed to be sold." Nell finished

"You think Kensi and Deeks have the device and that's why Spades has stopped all of its chatter?" Granger asked skeptically

sam was about to answer, but a shrill beep cut off the conversation. Eric quickly looked down at his tablet before tapping on the screen rapidly. "I've been canvasing the drop-off location for the past 7 months trying to pin down a truck that could potentially lead us back to Spades. But because of the severe lack of surveillance cameras in the area I haven't been able to find anything. But Nell and I had the idea to install weight sensors at the drop-off point so that way we could more accurately try to track any vehicles coming into the drop-off area. Last night the sensors recorded 3 tons' worth of weight that entered the drop-off area and then left leaving 250 pounds lighter. So I started a search which contained the surrounding areas at the time of the drop off, for any vehicles that could potentially weigh 3 tons. And we got 4 matches." Eric smiled as four images of slightly different small moving trucks appeared on the screen.

"I ran the plates of these three trucks and they were all dead ends." He said pointing to the top two trucks and the bottom left, and then enlarged the image in the bottom right. "But this truck mysteriously didn't have a license plate. So I started tracking it through Kaleidoscope. And it must have finally stopped…" Eric said pulling up the surveillance camera feed showing a white moving truck parked "at this warehouse," he tapped on his tablet rapidly and pulled up an aerial picture of the same warehouse among other abandoned buildings.

"Send the location to our phones," Callen said as the two agents began jogging to the Ops door.

"Already done," Nell replied,

"Sam, Callen do not engage," Granger shouted before the two left.

Both men stopped moving and turned towards the assistant director. "What?" Callen spat out confused by the order.

"We don't know if this warehouse is just a staging area before moving on to the actual Spades compound."

"Or it could be the compound and we would be letting Kensi and Deeks die by not moving in."

"Your orders are to not engage. Do I make myself clear?"

Callen looked to Hetty who continued to be silent. He raised an eyebrow looking for her to speak to Granger.

"Agent Callen am I clear?"

"Yeah crystal," Sam said grabbing Callen by the forearm before leaving the room quickly.

"Eric, pull up any other camera feeds around the building. And also pull up all the footage you can from the past 6 months." Granger ordered

* * *

 _June 19_ _th_ _, 2016:_

 **Kensi looked through the slotted vent cover making sure nobody was around, before sliding her fingers through the small openings in the vent and quietly popping the metal cover off. Kensi placed the cover against the wall and quickly shimmied out of the air vent. She glanced around the room taking note of where the patrolling guard was in the medium sized room. She turned her attention back to the vent and replaced the cover before turning back to the rest of the room.**

 **She took in the sight before her, 8 rows of boxes and crates, much smaller than what she was used to seeing on the main floor. Four other rooms without doors were connected to this main room, two were on her left and the other two on her right. She slowly made her way to the closest door making sure to stay in the patrolling guard's blind spot. She gasped when she entered the room, a small metal box connected by a rainbow of crisscrossing wires to two large tanks sat neatly on a table. A black skull on a piece of paper was taped to the wall behind it. With the words** ** _DANGER: NOVICHOK_** **surrounding it.**

 **"That's a WMD." She huffed under her breath. She glanced back outside the room making sure the guard wasn't nearby and then to the bomb, she contemplated trying to deactivate the bomb but knew she needed to focus on finding the device that could compromise multiple intelligence agencies. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly left the room her eyes remaining on the bomb until she couldn't see it any longer. Kensi made her way into the next room which was similar to the room she had just left, except on the table was a small military case. She quickly checked the box for any sensors or other security measures before flipping the latches and opening the case. A small handheld device sat pristinely inside with a smaller USB next to it, Kensi took out the handheld device and examined it.**

 ** _this must be it._** **She thought rotating it in her hands. She slid it into her pocket and grabbed the USB and did the same before shutting the lid and moving to the door.**

 **Kensi instinctively pressed herself into the corner of the wall to the left of the door as the shadow of the guard approached from the outside room. She bit her bottom lip as the guard stopped in the doorway, before making his way inside the room.**

 **The man focused his attention on the table with the small case as he walked to the center of the room, missing the woman in the corner. Kensi stealthily moved to be right behind him and then hooked her arm around his neck cutting off his air supply. He struggled to break free from the woman but was too weak as he slowly lost consciousness. Kensi felt the man's body go limp and she slowly lowered him to the ground. She stood up and her eyes went right to the camera on the ceiling in the far corner.**

 _ **Shit**_ **she thought.**

* * *

Callen slammed the door shut as Sam started the car. "Do not engage?" He scoffed "Kensi and Deeks are being tortured and he wants us to do nothing."

"Maybe he's right G.," Sam said as the car sped down the street. "These guys aren't stupid, and they've never been busted. Which means their methods are very meticulous. I highly doubt they would skip over the chance any one of their sellers' products could be hiding a tracking device. This warehouse is probably just a staging area where they bring products to be scanned and checked before being brought to the main compound."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Callen looked over to his partner.

"And what if this is the main compound Sam? Like you said these guys aren't stupid, if it has been two weeks since they've been compromised, Kensi and Deeks don't have much time left."

Sam let out a sigh as he slowed the car down. The car crept down a side street until Sam and Callen could see the truck and the warehouse.

"If anything happens that points to this being the main compound then we go in, but for now we need to wait." Sam replied "Eric, Nell?"

"The entire area is supposed to be shut down due to asbestos 3 years ago. But, for the past 4 months, this building has had some increased activity for an abandoned building." Eric said

"Moving trucks have been coming and going from the warehouse, like clockwork at the beginning of the month," Nell began

"So we can track them." Sam interrupted

"That's the kicker. None of the trucks come back with a second shipment. Each time there is a different truck that comes with the shipment." Nell replied, "and there is no way of knowing which truck or trucks continue with all of the product to the main compound."

"so following this truck will more than likely be a dead end." Sam sighed

"Well, I've pulled up all of the security cameras in the area and have almost a full view of the warehouse." Eric started

"almost?" Callen replied back

"There is one portion of the building on the east side that I can't see on any of the cameras, it's a blind spot."

"What's on that side of the building Eric?" Callen asked

"Shipping ports."

"So either it's a coincidence that a portion of their shipping ports is out of view of any cameras." Sam inquired raising an eyebrow to Callen

"Or these guys were meticulous, and made sure that the trucks taking the product to the main compound were never seen on any camera."

* * *

 _Three birds up high, trapped in a cage._ Deeks kept repeating the phrase over and over as he sat quietly at his desk in his room. _Dammit Kensi_. He slammed his fist onto the desk "What does that mean?" _Three birds up high, trapped in a cage_.

Deeks jumped when someone knocked on the door. His heart began to race as he got to his feet and reached for the door.  
"Carver," Deeks smiled opening his door.

"Sparrow wants to speak with you."

"Do you know why?" Deeks asked with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't ask him, why don't you." Carver spat, "Come on." he motioned starting to move towards the stairs. Deeks followed behind closing his room's door.

They quickly descended the stairs to the main warehouse floor and crossed the room to the other staircase and ascended four flights of stairs to the admin floor. Deeks balled his hand into fist trying to keep them from shaking as a small bead of sweat formed on his brow. Carver stopped at Sparrow's door and opened it. Deeks slid his fingers through his hair, wiping away the sweat while trying to calm himself before entering the room. He watched the man sitting behind the mahogany desk scribble on a sheet of paper. Deeks stopped in front of the desk but remained standing. While Sparrow continued to write, Deeks' eyes slowly moved around the room. Sparrow's office was filled with different works of art. On the far wall a giant painting of a lion attacking a white horse. Below it a pedestal holding up a model of the Roman coliseum. Above his desk an Escher painting of a set of stairs that never seemed to stop. And on the far wall a painting of birds being attacked by a snake. Deeks' eyes widened at the painting. _Three birds_ -

"Beautiful isn't it." Sparrow announced laying the pen down on the paper. Deeks blinked a few times before looking back at the man.

"Yes very," Deeks smiled, Sparrow motioned to the chair and Deeks quickly took a seat.

"Mr. Parsons, I have some bad news." Sparrow grimaced folding his hands on the desk.

"What is it?" Deeks asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had some of the security team pass a photo of her to some of our clients during the past few auctions."

"Her? You mean Kensi?"

"Yes, Kensi. It turns out she isn't a local cop like we first believed."

"Then what is she?"

"She is a federal agent."

Deeks rubbed his hand over his mouth as his heart began to race.

"She also has a partner."

Deeks' face went pale and he took in a sharp breath.

"Do you know who." He asked trying to hide his growing panic.

"Yes. It was very easy to connect the dots," Sparrow replied opening up a drawer.

Deeks licked his lips and took in a slow deep breath. He thought back to the first time he kissed Kensi, the first time they slept together, the smell of her hair and how her skin felt when he touched her. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ He thought as he watched Sparrow pull his hands out from the drawer.

Sparrow placed a laptop on the desk and opened it before turning it towards Deeks. Deeks let out a quiet sigh of relief while the screen showed a camera feed of bloodied Buck dangling from the ceiling like a human piñata.

"Buck?" Deeks squeaked out "He's her partner?"

"He was the one that gave Kensi the security position, told her how everything operates, he was also very adamant when we had first captured her to not kill her." Sparrow explained rising from his chair and coming to Deeks side. "I thought you would like to watch this." Sparrow pressed a few keys on the computer and another feed popped up beside the one with Buck. It was Kensi she had been moved from the chair to be dangling from the ceiling like Buck.

Sparrow pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen before placing it against his ear.

Deeks' eyes slowly moved back to the painting of the birds. His eyes looked down towards the floor. A small grate was poking out of the wall directly below the bird painting caught his eye.

"We're ready," Sparrow spoke quickly and then removed the phone from his ear, Deeks returned his focus to the screen as Walsh entered the room with Kensi and Carver entered the room with Buck.

* * *

"Time to wake up," Walsh jeered punching Kensi in the gut making her sway as she grunted in pain. "definitely didn't expect you to be a federal agent." Walsh continued, Kensi's eyes flickered in confusion as to how the blonde gained that information. Walsh smiled at the slight movement confirming their intel."Or that you had a partner."

Kensi's eyes widened as her face went pale. _They know._

Walsh reached behind her back and grabbed a walkie-talkie. She held it close to her mouth "Do it."

The tiny light in the room began to slowly flicker as a muffled scream leaked into the room. Kensi jerked the chains making her entire body flare with pain. "Stop it!" She yelled

"Tell me where the device is and his pain will stop," Walsh answered

Kensi grimaced as her mind told her to remain quiet but her heart wanted to help Deeks.

Walsh brought the walkie up again "Up the voltage"

"No!" Kensi screamed. The tiny light's flickering increased and the muffled screams intensified. Tears fell down Kensi's face as she imagined Deeks' body convulsing while being electrocuted. She knew how unbearable the pain he felt was, the excruciating pain caused by hundreds of volts pulsing through the body, the pain of blood vessels bursting and all of your muscles tightening to the point of tearing and violently convulsing, the pain she was causing him by keeping her mouth shut because of her own actions.

"Up the voltage"

Kensi squeezed her eyes shut as the screams loudened. She knew if the roles were reversed he would've already broke. "Stop," Kensi yelled shaking her head. "I'll talk, just stop."

"Stop Carver" Walsh relayed into the walkie, before crossing her arms.

 _I can't._ Kensi sighed as a tear slipped down her face. "It's in my room, look inside the bed, lower right corner."

Walsh smiled and brought the walkie back to her face "Kill him"

"No." Kensi looked up with eyes wide in fear. A muffled bang came from the other room.

"Done." Carver's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie

"No!" Kensi squeaked as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "No, no, no."

Walsh smiled at the broken agent and left the room.

* * *

Sparrow rose to his feet as Kensi gave up the information. Deeks remained still his hands in his lap in tight fists.

"Parsons?" Sparrow questioned as he opened the door.

"My stomach is a little queasy from what I just watched." Deeks scratched out while his eyes remained focused on the screen.

"I understand; you can wait here. But if you'll excuse me I have something I need to retrieve." Sparrow said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Deeks moved his eyes from the screen to the door and waited a few seconds before sprawling to the floor. He snaked his fingers into the small vents slots and pried off the cover. He quickly glanced at the door again before reaching his hand inside the vent. His eyes widened when his fingers brushed against something. He reached in further and grabbed the object. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the handheld device with a USB dangling from it with a red wire connecting the two.

Deeks stuffed it into his jacket pocket and hastily replaced the vent cover before returning to his chair. He threaded his finger through his hair and let out a slow exhale trying to calm his nerves. His eyes remained on Kensi's feed as he watched the woman shake her head as tears fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please write thoughts, comments, suggestions or whatever in the little review box below.**

 **I really do enjoy reading them!**

 **As always follow, favorite, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	8. Expired

**I hope everyone had a wonderful turkey day. And a big THANK YOU! to those who reviewed. I am almost done with chapter 10 believe it or not (yes that means I am done with ch. 9) so as a special holiday surprise I'll be posting two chapters tonight. I hope you enjoy reading. and please continue to review and give feedback I really do try to incorporate what you write to me into the story.**

* * *

Sparrow threw the door open and stormed in causing Deeks to jump in his seat. Walsh followed behind him and closed the door. Sparrow stood behind his desk seething quietly while Walsh took a seat beside Deeks. Deeks' eyes flickered between the two trying to portray confusion even though he knew why the usually calm man now stood spilling over with rage.

"We still have one day before the sale Sparrow; I'll get her to tell me where it is." Walsh said trying to defuse the man.

Sparrow pulled a pistol from under his desk and pointed it a Walsh "You've had 2 weeks to get that information" He cocked the gun "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for failing at you job."

"Sparrow let's not do anything rash." Deeks said as he rose slowly from his chair "We can still find the device." Walsh looked over at the shaggy haired man in confusion. Sparrow kept the gun trained on Walsh as he looked over to Deeks. "Let me interrogate her, I'll get her to tell me where the device is."

"Why do you care so much?" Walsh spit out "this has nothing- "

"Shut up!" Sparrow shouted making the woman become still. "Parsons this matter doesn't concern you anymore, just go back to selling your products." He turned his attention from Deeks to Walsh "I will clean up this mess." He paused while he placed the pistol on the desk, his hand remaining on the gun.

Walsh swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and let out a strained breath as she nodded. Sparrow looked over at the man watching silently. "Why are you still here?" Sparrow growled. Deeks gave a small nod and quickly made his way to the door. His right hand slipped into his pocket and wrapped around the device as his other opened the door.

Deeks was at the stairs when a loud bang echoed from behind. He took in a sharp breath as he looked back down the hallway knowing where the noise came from. He tightened his grip on the device and made his way down the stairs while his mind raced with ideas on how to get to Kensi.

* * *

Callen's knee shook violently up and down as he and Sam sat quietly in the challenger watching the warehouse. Sam felt the tremors and let out a sigh signaling for his partner to stop. Callen let out a sigh in response and leaned back still bouncing his knee.

"G."

Callen stopped his movement and looked over at the man behind the wheel.

"Thank you." Sam sighed in relief

"What if we missed it?" Eric blurted out through the earpiece,

"We didn't miss it." Sam replied,

"it's a monthly shipment, and if we missed it…"

"Eric, we didn't miss it." Callen said with a raised voice "just take a deep breath, the truck will be here soon to take the next shipment to the main compound. And take us straight to Deeks and Kensi."

"Right. You're right."

The car returned to silence for a few minutes before something caught Sam's attention.

"Movement," Sam said, making Callen straighten himself, he pulled out a camera and aimed it towards the warehouse. The camera shuttered taking at least 10 photos of the two men that stood in the opening of a vacant shipping port.

"Eric sending the photos, see if you can get a hit," Callen said quickly messing with the camera for a moment before returning his attention to the men.

"On it."

"Looks like they're waiting for something," Callen said aloud

"Okay, the guy on the right wearing the striped blue jacket's name is Landon Reese. He's had a couple misdemeanor charges of vandalism, drug possession, and one indecent exposure charges." Eric explained

"And the other guy" Nell continued, "Randall Polk, has had quite a few aggravated assaults, assaults with a deadly weapon, and multiple charges of drug possession and sale of illegal drugs."

"They're just low-level grunts." Sam scoffed

"My thought exactly" Callen replied.

Callen nodded his head towards the large white moving truck moving towards the warehouse.

"I bet that's what they've been waiting for." Callen smiled

"I bet it's also what we've been waiting for."

"What?" Eric asked, "I don't see anything on the camera feeds."

"then it's definitely the truck we've been waiting for," Sam replied

* * *

Sparrow walked into the larger room on the sublevel and nodded to Carver who stood silently by one of the cell doors.

"Is the body still-"

"Yes." Carver replied quickly.

"Dispose of it and then join me."

"Where's Walsh?" Carver asked

"Dead. I'm not keen on incompetence Carver. Are you incompetent?"

"No." Carver choked "No sir."

"I hope you're right." Sparrow replied as he moved towards the room containing Kensi.

Carver walked to the door to the left and opened it. Sparrow waited a moment taking in a deep breath before opening the metal door revealing himself to the woman inside. Sparrow left the door ajar as he walked into the smaller room.

Tears continued to fall down Kensi's face as she shook her head with her eyes trained on the ground, still devastated from Deeks' death. She didn't care about the person who had entered the room, she only cared about the shaggy-haired man who she would never see again.

Sparrow began to clap slowly at the woman in tears before him. "It's a good act" He explained, Kensi raised her head at the slightly familiar voice. "Obviously, your partner didn't mean much to you since you lied about where the device was."

Kensi clenched her jaw keeping herself from spewing profanities at the man's comment.

"You know he cared about you." Sparrow continued "begged for your life. And his. But mainly yours."

"Stop it." Kensi hissed,

"But you didn't care about him. His life was of no value to you."

Kensi shook her head as the tears began to stream down her face. She looked down towards the ground trying to hide her emotions from the man. "No." she whispered over and over trying to block out the man before her. Sparrow closed the distance between them

"Just like a piece of trash, something with no value that can be thrown away," Sparrow whispered in her ear. He looked towards the door, Carver was dragging the body out of the other room. Sparrow grabbed Kensi's jaw and forced her to look out into the larger room. "There he is."

Kensi took in a sharp breath as Carver dragged the disfigured and bloody body towards the far back door. A dark red streak marked a trail of where the body came from. Carver stopped in front of the far door and dropped the body.

"And now, like the rest of the trash…" Sparrow hissed as Carver opened the door revealing the large furnace inside.

Kensi tried to look away as Carver dragged the body inside, Sparrow tightened his grip on the woman's jaw forcing her to watch as the brute threw the body into the fire.

"No!" Kensi wailed "No!"

Sparrow released Kensi's chin and took a few steps back. He stood silently by the door watching the woman with a small smile on his face. Carver walked into the room and stood beside him. Sparrow leaned over towards Carver and whispered in his ear, "Go get the tools."

* * *

"Looks like they're done loading the truck." Sam announced. "G., you get a shot of the driver?"

"No, the glass is tinted, can't get a clear picture." Callen sighed.

"Follow the truck and then wait for back up." Granger ordered, "do not try to go in alone."

"Truck's moving" Sam announced, he started the challenger and waited a few seconds before pressing lightly on the gas.

The black challenger followed about 70 yards behind the large moving truck as the vehicles made their way down winding side streets and then onto the main road.

"Sam you still got the truck." Callen asked as they turned onto the street, 18 cars behind the truck.

"This street has a few street cameras and a ATM camera so I can also follow them for a little bit, but after that the coverage is spotty at best." Eric explained

"Got it Eric." Sam replied

* * *

 _June 20_ _th_ _, 2016:_

 **Kensi crawled out of the vent on the admin floor. She knew there weren't any cameras on the floor after hours of patrolling it, but she looked up anyways as her heart pulsed violently in her chest.**

 ** _I have to hide it._** **She repeated over and over as she walked quickly down the hallway.** ** _Where! Where where where!_** **She jiggled one of the door handles of a room she assumed was vacant, but it was locked. She jiggled the next door and got the same result. She stopped at the third door and looked inside to make sure it was empty. She took in a sharp breath as she jiggled the door handle and let it out quickly when the door popped open. She took a step inside and quickly remembered whose room she was in.** ** _Sparrow_** **.**

 **She bit her bottom lip and went back into the hallway looking for any other hiding spot she could use.** ** _Shit._** **She thought as she turned back to the room filled with paintings and other works of art. She walked in and scanned the room quickly. Her eyes stopped on the small vent peeking out from the wall closest to her on the floor. She quickly knelt beside it and pulled on the grated cover. She grabbed the device and USB drive from her pocket and held it in her hand. She then grabbed the thin red wire from her other pocket, that she had taken from the WMD to disarm it, Kensi quickly tied the USB to the handheld device with the wire and placed it in the floor vent. She pushed it back out of view and replaced the vent cover.**

 **Kensi rose to her feet and took in the painting on the wall. A snake about to sink its teeth into a bird with two more circling the reptile.**

 **She exited the room, closing the door behind her and glanced down at her watch. It had been over an hour since she had stolen the device. Kensi quickly made her way down to the main floor and stopped at their workstation. She slammed her hand on the desk remembering that Deeks was in the middle of an auction but then let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was in the auction instead of by her side.**

 **Her eyes flickered to the three security guards stationed around the room. Kensi walked up the other staircase and made her way to her room. She entered and immediately grabbed the sheets of paper on her desk. She glanced at it quickly, the monthly report of security routines, information she had gathered, and anything else she thought could be useful, before tearing it to shreds. She took the scraps and threw them into the toilet and flushed the evidence. She looked around her room again making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She threaded her fingers through her hair trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. Kensi exited her room and went to Deeks' room making sure nothing of hers was inside.**

 **"I'm sorry Deeks." She huffed under her breath before leaving.**

 **Kensi walked calmly down the staircase and onto the main floor. Her eyes instantly went to the security guards who were now huddled around the main security office. She briskly moved to their workstation and rummaged through everything on the desk checking for anything that would alert them to who she was. She glanced down at her watch, 2 hours had passed now, she looked up at the guards.**

 **Kensi took in a sharp breath when she noticed one of the three security guards pointing at her. She moved to the crate Deeks left behind and opened it.** ** _Shit empty._** **She closed the lid and glanced around the room. The three guards were slowly making their way towards her as two more were coming up behind her.**

 **"On your knees." One of them barked,**

 **"Go to hell." Kensi answered,**

 **The two guards behind her charged, but Kensi was ready and dodged one of them while throwing her elbow at the other, connecting with his jaw. The man fell to his knees but quickly recovered. The three in front of her surrounded her with the other two. One swung his fist at her face, she quickly jabbed him in the gut and grabbed his wrist with the other and twisted his arm behind his back until a loud pop emanated from his arm. She pushed the man away as another came at her connecting his leg with her stomach. She grunted in pain but quickly recovered swinging her own leg at the man's waist. Another guard attacked from behind catching Kensi off guard. She fell to her knees and the two men grabbed her arms and brought her to her feet. She struggled against their grip trying to break free as another guard came in front of her. He swung his fist at her face connecting with her temple. Her head jolted backward as the blow knocked her unconscious.**

* * *

Sam and Callen had been trailing the truck for 45 minutes driving all over southern LA before the truck finally pulled onto a street with giant warehouses.

"Eric I think we're close start pulling up all camera feeds in the area." Callen announced as Sam slowed the Challenger as the truck began to back into a shipping port.

"Got it."

Sam parked the challenger on a side street just out of view and exited the car. Callen did the same and walked to the back of the car. Sam opened the trunk and pulled out vests for himself and Callen. He handed one of them to his partner and strapped the other to himself.

"Spades warehouse is 692 Lamar." Sam exclaimed

"Bad news. there aren't any cameras in the area, but I am trying to pull up a satellite feed to give you some eyes." Eric's voice crackled through on their comms

"And the floor plan for this warehouse doesn't exist. 692 Lamar isn't supposed to be there.

"Well, that's great." Callen sighed,

"actually…" Eric said "I just received the aerial photo which I'm sending to your phones now. Nell does that look familiar?"

"Um yeah…It kinda looks like these warehouses are connected." Nell answered

"I'm sending these floorplans to your phones now. If we're right, then the warehouse you see now is just two former warehouses put together." Eric continued

"Oh and just got word, the tactical unit is 10 minutes out." Nell piggy-backed

"These two buildings have different floor plan styles, so they probably aren't connected inside." Same commented zooming in one of the images of his phone

"Start with one building clear it and work our way to the next." Callen followed up,

Sam shook his head in agreement. "Probably our best option."

"Eric, tell local PD to set up a perimeter around the warehouse to catch anyone who tries to escape."

"Got it." Eric responded

They both looked behind them as a black tactical truck slowly crept up the side street. Men dressed in full Kevlar filed out of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant Collins" A man said sticking out his hand towards the two men.

"I'm Agent Callen. And that's Agent Hanna." Callen introduced taking the man's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"We've got two warehouses connected by a giant middle area, best plan of attack is to clear one of the smaller buildings, move through the middle and then clear the other." Sam announced pointing to the building behind them. "We'll have two teams to clear the floors quicker. You will have a team of 8 and Callen and I will have a team of 8. Our main priority is to extract the two friendlies inside. Secondary priority is Spades personnel. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Collins answered before leaving the two agents alone and relaying the info to the rest of the tactical unit.

Callen grabbed one of the automatic weapons from the trunk. "Let's go get them."

* * *

Deeks paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out a plan to get Kensi and escape. He checked his watch and grunted in annoyance. He moved towards the door and his right hand unconsciously slipped into his pocket and wrapped around the device. Deeks left and descended the stairs towards the shipping port. The latest shipment had arrived and to maintain his cover, Deeks knew he needed to be there for his product.

As other sellers received their shipments, Deeks stood by the opening while his thumb lightly traced the surface of the handheld device in his jacket pocket. He watched the truck's contents slowly disappear from the back and he raised an eyebrow when he didn't see his crates.

 _Because that's not suspicious at all._ Deeks pushed off the wall and began walking away from the shipping port.

"Parsons." A woman exclaimed. He turned around and focused on the woman holding a clipboard. "I didn't check you off. Where's your monthly shipment?"

Deeks gave her a smile while he threaded his fingers through his hair. "I have merchandise left from my last shipment so I thought I would skip this month's." He answered

"Then why did you- "

"Just wanted to make sure my people didn't send anything." He chuckled "But thanks for asking." Deeks gave her a wink and then began walking towards the stairs. Deeks briskly moved to his room and shut the door.

"No shipment right after Kensi gets made. Sparrow's going to figure out quickly that he had the wrong guy." Deeks whispered to himself as he paced back and forth. "I have to get to Kensi." He pulled out the device and stared at it. "But I can't be caught with this in my pocket." He slowly turned in a circle scanning his room. His eyes stopped in the bathroom. He ran to his desk and grabbed a roll of tape before moving to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and opened up the cabinets under the sink. He wedged the device between the bowl of the sink and the back wall and cocooned it with tape. He sat back on his heels and tilted his head to make sure it wasn't visible.

"That'll have to do." He huffed under his breath while rising to his feet.

* * *

Sparrow placed the crimson colored crowbar beside a recently bloodied whip. He turned around while wiping his hands and watched as Kensi swung slowly from the ceiling.

She tried to stop herself by placing her feet on the ground. She grunted in pain as she put her weight on her feet. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from the beatings he had just dispensed on her. She knew her back probably looked like raw meat from the whip's attacks. Her back went numb after the 74 lash, and she lost count soon after that. Then he moved to the front and resumed his beatings. The whip had razor-like shards of metal tied to the ends of the tendrils to maximize the pain. Once he got bored of the whip he switched to a crowbar beating her like a piñata. She didn't know how many of her bones were broken. And she didn't care, she just wished her pain would be over soon. She wanted them to kill her, she knew the device was safe at least until after the auction. She wanted to be with Deeks. She wanted to die.

Kensi looked down to her left thigh where the whip had taken out a large chunk of her skin. A small stream of blood trickled down her leg and dripped into a pool underneath her. Her feet slipped in the pool making her seethe in pain as she tried to find her footing.

"Probably not a good idea." Sparrow spouted out as he returned, "That is definitely broken." He pointed to her leg,

"Go to hell." Kensi growled slowly, trying to focus her energy on keeping her footing.

"I'll put it on my travel plans." He jeered,

"Sparrow." Carver announced his presence making the man inside the room turn around with a raised eyebrow. "You told me to tell you if the shipment-"

"One moment." He interrupted, and then turned back to Kensi who remained still keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

Sparrow kicked Kensi's leg making her scream in agony as she her leg crackle from the blow and losing her foothold making her arms strain with holding her entire body up. Sparrow walked out of the room with a small smile. He closed the door and turned to Carver.

"Parsons shipment didn't come in?" Sparrow inquired,

"Yes sir. Nothing, and he lied to Carla whenever she asked him why he didn't receive his shipment. But why-"

"I had a feeling I was wrong with Buck being her partner. The insistence on involvement with the agent, squirrely behavior, close relationship, and now the missing shipment. I believe Mr. Parsons is not who he claims to be."

* * *

 **I did my sign off and final comments at the end of chapter 9 since I posted these two chapters together.**

 **:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	9. Retrieval

**Here's chapter 9 again thanks for reviews. Continue to review please please please. Awesome here you go.**

* * *

"Mr. Hanna, LAPD is in position." Hetty radioed

Sam switched the safety off his gun and looked over at Callen and Lieutenant Collins. The two men gave a small nod giving Sam the greenlight. Sam quietly opened up the side door and peaked inside. He slowly opened it further and moved towards the staircase with the rest of the tactical unit and Callen following behind him. Callen did a hand signal to Collins who nodded and veered to the left with his team, while Sam, Callen and the rest of unit went up to the second floor. The team moved quietly and split into two smaller groups to check each of the rooms. "Living quarters?" Sam inquired as he, Callen and three other men went into the first room.

"Looks like it" Callen answered as he checked the attached bathroom. "Must be for the venders." The group left the room and continued onto the next one checking for any life.

* * *

Deeks quickly moved to his workstation and rummaged through his desk's drawers. His hand brushed the hilt of a pistol and he looked up making sure nobody was watching him. He turned around facing his back towards the desk and wrapped his hand around the gun. He quickly slipped it between the small of his back and the waistline of his pants.

"Parsons." Carver barked making Deeks jump. He turned towards the voice and gave the man a small smile.

"Where's your merchandise?" The man asked gesturing to the empty workspace.

"With everything that happened, I didn't have time to write out a shipment plan." Deeks lied

"Oh, but where are your crates?" Carver raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"I worked out a deal with Carla. To get a shipment in by the end of next week"

"Really." Carver scoffed. Deeks watched as one of the man's hands slipped down and rested on the hilt of his gun strapped to his waist.

"Yep. If you don't mind…" Deeks pushed off the desk and began to walk towards the stairs. Carver stepped in front of him.

"Why the rush? It's not like you have inventory to count."

"Why such an interest." Deeks shot back "Don't you have a high priority product to find."

The man's jaw jutted out at the comment, and he turned to the side letting Deeks pass. Deeks started walking towards the back staircase.

"Worried about your partner?" Carver exclaimed Deeks stopped and turned back around to the man now aiming his gun at the shaggy haired man.

Deeks licked his lips trying to think of a good excuse. As his right hand wrapped around the hilt of the gun behind his back. "What are you talking about?" Deeks glanced around noticing the guards that seemed to be closing in on him. He slowly slipped his hand behind his back and wrapped his hand around the pistol.

Carver cocked his gun at the Deeks response. "Cut the crap! I know!" Carver barked taking a step forward.

"I don't know what- "

Carver pulled the trigger cutting Deeks off as the bullet connected with his shoulder. Deeks dropped the gun behind his back and grabbed his wounded arm trying to stop the bleeding. The other guards quickly swooped in and pushed the blonde-haired man to the ground. Deeks yelped in pain when somebody twisted his arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that" Carver growled as he brought Deeks to his feet.

"Maybe you need to go back to the shooting range because you obviously missed your mark." Deeks jeered

Carver pressed his fingers into Deeks' bullet wound making the man buckle his knees and yelp in pain. "You're not going to get out that easily. I'm going to make the rest of your short life a living hell."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Callen whispered as the unit swept through the fourth floor of the east building.

"Sounded like a gun shot" Sam responded as he and Callen cleared an empty room.

"Do they know we're here?" Callen asked back

"Can't be sure." Sam answered, "But if they do, we need to get to Kensi and Deeks now."

Callen nodded and left the room to find the tactical unit's 2nd in command as Sam made his way to the stairs.

"Burgess" Callen announced tapping a man on the shoulder. The man quickly turned around and faced the agent.

"Sir?"

"Agent Hanna and I are going to go ahead to find our people. You and the unit continue to clear out this building and then the next like planned."

"Yes, sir."

Callen nodded and jogged through the hallways until he met up with Sam at the staircase.

"Eric, slight change of plans. Heard a gunshot nearby, Sam and I are separating from the tactical unit to find them."

They went to the ground floor and jogged to the door at the far end. Sam opened the door slightly and looked into the large warehouse floor.

"lots of activity" Sam whispered

"Think we can blend in?"

Sam closed the door and gave a nod in response. "with no vests and less hardware I think we can make it work."

Both agents quickly removed their vests and automatic weapons. Sam and Callen moved their pistols from their waists to behind their back. Sam knelt down and strapped a combat knife just above his ankle.

"You good?" Callen asked placing his hand on the door handle

"Yeah I'm good" Sam answered as he stood back up.

Callen opened the door and walked into the large room, Sam stayed behind for a few seconds before entering.

"I got a blood trail in front of me." Callen voiced quietly "going to follow."

Sam glanced around the room taking mental notes on where the security was positioned and areas he and Callen could duck behind if things went south.

"G. two guards heading your way from the left." Sam huffed under his breath as he stopped in an empty workstation.

Callen stopped in a station and grabbed a clipboard pretending to read the page.

"Clear." Sam radioed once the two guards had moved past.

"Looks like the blood goes all the way to the back stairs, but there are two guys guarding the entrance" Callen muttered while still pretending to read the clipboard,

"Then we're going to need a distraction." Sam huffed while he slowly made his way over to Callen.

"Sam, Callen, Lieutenant Collins' and Sergeant Burgess' units just finished clearing the first warehouse and are heading towards the middle area." Eric interrupted

"That'll get their attention" Callen announced.

Shouts of "LAPD!" and a flashbang going off behind them made the two agents turn around.

Sam and Callen quickly returned their focus as the two guards by the stair entrance started to run towards the commotion. They waited a few moments as the gun fire began behind them before making a run for the stairs.

"The blood trail is going down." Callen voiced while pulling out his pistol.

"Then that's where we're going." Sam followed pulling out his own weapon and quickly descending the stairs.

* * *

Deeks hissed in pain as Carver chained his wrist together and strung him up from the ceiling. Carver took a step back and cracked his knuckles gazing at the shaggy hair man before him. He swung his fists into Deeks' face until he lost his energy and then grabbed a recently stained crowbar off of the back table and walked up to Deeks.

He swung the bar towards Deeks connecting with the man's stomach. Deeks grunted as the blow knocked the wind out of him but then let out a small laugh.

"That all you got." Deeks taunted

Carver swung the bar, again and again, connecting with different portions of Deeks' body. Carver stopped for a moment to regain his strength

"My grandma can swing harder than you." Deeks strained with a smile, which only made Carver angrier and swung the bar harder into Deeks' now bloody body.

"Carver." A man shouted with a panicky voice as he opened the door to the room.

"What" Carver yelled holding the crowbar above his head and turning around to face the man who interrupted him.

"Police." The frantic man squeaked, "What should we do."

"I'll get Sparrow out of here. Keep the police busy." Carver ordered the man gave a quick nod and held the door open for Carver to leave.

Deeks let out a small gasping laugh "I guess the sale's canceled."

Carver quickly turned around and yelled in frustration as he swung the bar at Deeks connecting with his torso and turned around with a smile after he heard the small cracking noise from the man's rib cage. He dropped the crowbar and left the room.

* * *

Sparrow grabbed a serrated knife from the table and walked behind Kensi. He placed the blade on the back of her neck. Her skin crawled as the cool steel eerily touched her flesh. He swiped the blade against her shoulder. She yelped in pain as the blood began to bleed into her tattered shirt. He then traced the lashes on her skin letting the tip of the blade reopen the new wounds. Kensi bit her bottom lip trying to keep her pain from escaping her lips. Sparrow pushed the knife into the small of her back allowing the blade to go an inch into her body. Kensi let out a painful gasp as the blade twisted inside and then left her body. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth as the fiery pain flared from her backside. He moved to be in front of her and placed the blade against her stomach. Sparrow began to trace the bruises beginning to form on her skin before stopping right above her waist. He twisted the knife into her flesh and she squirmed as Sparrow continued to burrow the blade deeper into her skin. Blood started to drip onto the ground from the wound as Sparrow slowly pulled the blade out.

"Sparrow," Carver said gravely walking into the smaller room.

He wiped the metal against her arm smearing the fresh blood on her skin and then turned around to Carver. He raised his eyebrow at the man and crossed his arms clearly upset at the intrusion.

"The police are here. We need to go."

Sparrow gave a small nod and then turned back to Kensi. He pushed the blade into her face until blood started to seep out.

"Sparrow we need to go." Carver said again "Now."

"I heard you the first time Carver" Sparrow growled as he continued to apply more pressure on the blade. He removed the blade and watched as the blood began to stream down Kensi's face and neck. "But that doesn't mean she gets to live."

Carver nodded and pulled out his gun. He switched the safety off and aimed it at the woman.

Sparrow placed his hand on the man's gun keeping him from firing.

"She's not getting a quick and painless death" Sparrow informed before jabbing the blade into Kensi's chest. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air. She struggled to breathe as she looked down at the hilt of the knife protruding from her chest. Sparrow watched as the woman breaths became shallow and frantic as blood flowed quickly down her body and pooled beneath her. Carver placed a hand on Sparrow's shoulder and ushered him out of the room.

* * *

Sam peeked over the stairs and quickly retracted as two shots ricocheted off of the bar. Sam quickly popped up and fired two of his own in their direction. He knelt back down beside Callen as more bullets were fired in their direction.

"Two guys." Sam shouted, "Cover me."

Callen nodded and popped up firing over and over keeping the attention of both men at the bottom, while Sam descended the stairs and fell to the ground firing two shots at one of the men. The bullets connected with the man in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. Callen fired two more at the other guard, catching him while he was distracted.

"You good?" Callen shouted as Sam rose to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good. You?"

"Yeah," Callen responded as he flew down the steps meeting his partner at the door on the bottom floor.

Sam began to open the door as three bullets connected with it from inside. Sam pushed the door fully opened and fired into the room while Callen darted inside and ducked behind a stack of chairs.

Callen shot twice towards the middle of the room and connected with the figuring firing at them.

Sam entered with his gun aimed at the man now lying on the ground with two bullet wounds in his chest. He kicked the gun away as a precaution before checking for vitals.

"Dead."

"Sam!" Callen yelled from the far side after opening a door. Callen rushed into the room and grabbed Kensi's waist hoisting her up to relieve the pressure on her arms. Sam ran into the room and quickly glanced from side to side trying to find something to get her down. He found a pair of keys and swiftly unclasped the shackles on her wrists. The woman continued to struggle to breath as blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth. The two men helped place her gently on the ground.

"Eric, I need a medic in here now" Callen yelled as he clasped Kensi's hand within his.

"I'm going to find Deeks" Sam exclaimed while rising to his feet.

Kensi's eyes filled with tears because she knew they wouldn't find his body. Her chest convulsed as she began to choke on her own blood. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as dark spots floated into her vision.

"Kensi. Kensi!" Callen pleaded as the woman continued to struggle to survive.

Sam moved to the next room and opened the door. He muttered some profanities under his breath as he saw the detective strung up in the middle of the room.

Deeks looked up at him through his badly beaten face. He could only see out of one eye since the other was swollen shut.

"Sam?" Deeks asked unable to make out the blurry figure in front of him.

"Yeah, Deeks it's me. We're going to get you out of here."

"Kensi?" Deeks grunted as his wrists were undone and he landed on his feet.

"She's in bad shape" Sam replied taking the shaggy-haired man's arm and slinging it over his shoulders helping him walk out of the room. The two walked into the room where Kensi and Callen were. Deeks took back his arm and made his way to Kensi's side.

"Kens." Deeks whispered "Kens, I'm right here. I'm not dead."

Callen looked over to the blonde-haired man and then back to Kensi who continued to struggle to stay awake.

"Eric where's that medic?" Sam shouted

"Should be coming any second," Eric said frantically

"Kensi. Baby. Please stay with me. Stay with me." Deeks begged as he gripped her hand tightly within his "Come on baby. Keep fighting."

Callen looked towards Sam as two people were coming towards them from the larger room. Sam pointed his gun at the men and quickly pulled it down when he saw it was the medics.

Callen got to his feet and moved out of the way letting the medics have a clear path to Kensi.

"Deeks." Callen sighed placing a hand on the man's shoulder "You have to move to let the medics work." Deeks nodded and slowly rose to his feet. One of the medics came to his side and began checking the wounds to his head.

"I'm fine, help her." Deeks pleaded pushing the medic away

"Deeks," Sam argued

"No!" Deeks yelled as a tear fell down his face "Help her. I'm fine. She needs it more than me!"

The medic let out a sigh and then nodded and knelt on the other side of Kensi.

"We need to get her to a hospital." One of the medics announced while placing gauze strips around the knife hilt sticking out of Kensi's chest. The other nodded and slid an orange board beside her. "On three."

Sam and Callen watched in the door way as the medics transferred Kensi onto the board and lifted her up. Deeks followed close behind never removing his eyes from Kensi as the two medics carried her out of the room and to the stairs.

"Sam, Callen the NCIS director is asking about the device." Nell's voice crackled into the two men's ears as the ascended the staircase behind Deeks and the medics. As the group crossed through the main warehouse floor Callen put a hand on Deeks' shoulder and turned him around to face the two agents.

"Deeks where is the device," Callen asked

Deeks looked back to the medics carrying Kensi out of the building. His heartbeat quickened when he couldn't see her anymore.

"Deeks you good?" Sam asked

He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head regaining his focus on the two men standing in front of him. "Uh yeah… It's in my room." Deeks answered moving towards the other staircase. Callen and Sam gave each other a look and then followed behind the beaten and bruised man as they climbed up the stairs to the third floor.

Deeks grabbed his side as he opened the door and made a small grimaced as the pain surged through his body. He moved to the bathroom and pointed to the sink. "It's- uh- it's behind the pipes at the top."

Sam nodded and knelt down while opening the cabinet. He ducked underneath and found the device and ripped it out of its taped cocoon. "We got it" Sam confirmed holding the device in his hand as he rose to his feet. Deeks leaned against the wall as his vision began to blur and sway. Callen threw Deeks' arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the room.

Sam placed Deeks' other arm on his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs and outside.

"I need a medic over here" Sam yelled as the two helped Deeks lean against the side of a PD cruiser. A paramedic jogged over to the three men and quickly began to examine Deeks.

"Dodson, bring the stretcher over here." The woman shouted to the other paramedic by the ambulance who quickly responded by grabbing a stretcher and wheeling it over.

The two medics helped him onto the stretcher and pushed him to the ambulance.

Callen and Sam watched the ambulance pull away with flashing lights. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"We got them."

"Yeah, but did we get to them too late?" Callen sighed looking down at his hands covered in Kensi and Deeks' blood.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters. I hope everyone has a happy holidays, hopefully, I can post again in the next few weeks before Christmas/ the New Year, but I have finals starting next week and then a trip to Disney World...Sooooo. But I have a good feeling since I have already started chapter 10. Again like I always say PLEASE review, or continue to review. It really does help me continue to write and gives me new sparks of creativity whenever I have writer's block.**

 **As always please review, follow, favorite, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	10. Aftermath

**Happy 2017! Super sorry I haven't updated in over 2 months. I feel pretty bad, but I seriously didn't have any time to write over the winter break and I have also been really bogged down with homework with this new spring semester. I'm going to say sorry in advance for any mistakes or anything that doesn't make a lot of sense because I wrote this relatively quickly compared to my other chapters and some parts of this chapter might not have been edited or reviewed as thoroughly. But with that said I hope you enjoy it and please continue to review :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 10**

 **AFTERMATH**

"How are they doing?" Sam asked as he and Callen walked into Ops. The two stopped behind the table as Nell and Eric met them in the center of the room. Sam placed the black handheld device and USB on the table.

"Kensi is still in surgery, and Deeks is pretty banged up so doctors are monitoring him closely. Hetty is with him now." Nell reported

"How many did we get?" Sam asked

"58. But they're not talking." Eric replied

"So Sparrow?" Sam inquired

"It's possible that we have him in custody. However-" Nell started

"None of the others in custody are likely to spill the beans, so the only people who could identify Sparrow are Kensi and Deeks." Eric finished

"LAPD is sending us all of their mugshots as they're taken. Run them through every system possible and see if we can start putting this puzzle together." Sam sighed, "We're going to the hospital."

"There were cameras all over the warehouse, Eric you think you could-" Callen began

"Already on it." Eric interrupted with a nod before returning to his workspace.

Nell grabbed the black device off the table and rubbed her thumb over the casing as the two men walked out of the Ops center. She let out a small sigh and then returned to her desk and connected it to her computer.

* * *

Deeks groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the room's bright lights. He gripped his side as he pushed himself up into a comfortable sitting position. He slowly scanned the room and stopped on the small figure in the doorway smiling at him.

"Hetty." He squeaked with a smile as the older woman slowly walked into the room and took a seat by his bed.

"Good evening Mr. Deeks" She smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Never better." He grimaced situating himself. He stopped his small movements and focused on Hetty's eyes. "Kensi?"

"She's still in surgery," Hetty replied

"Don't sugarcoat it. How is she?"

Hetty let out a small silent sigh "She lost a lot of blood and the numerous injuries she sustained both external and internal make her condition critical."

Deeks rolled his fists into balls and bit his bottom lip. He shut his eyes trying to keep tears from escaping.

"But our girl is stubborn and stronger than most." Hetty reminded putting her hand on top of Deeks'. He flashed a small smile before pulling his hand away.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Deeks growled, "If she doesn't-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Mr. Deeks. That is not what you need to be thinking about right now." Deeks gave her a small nod in response as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You'll tell me when she gets out of surgery?"

"Of course Mr. Deeks," Hetty reassured him rising to her feet. "Now get some rest."

* * *

Sam and Callen sat down beside Hetty in the waiting room of the hospital. Sam clasped his hands together and leaned towards Hetty.

"Any news on Kensi?"

"No news is good news in this situation Mr. Hanna" Hetty sighed before taking a sip of tea out of a Styrofoam cup. She grimaced quickly at the taste and placed the cup back on the coffee table.

"And Deeks?" Sam asked

"I spoke to him about an hour ago" Hetty paused and gave Sam a small smile "He's irate but fine."

"No surprise there." Sam scoffed

"I'm not dead," Callen muttered

"G.?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not dead," Callen said a little louder. "That's what Deeks said when he got to Kensi. What happened to them?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. "They went through Hell."

"And now we'll see if they can come back from it," Hetty added before taking another sip of the unpleasant tea.

Callen's pocket began to buzz and he pulled out his phone, he showed it to Sam and they both rose to their feet and moved to an empty hall way. He pressed a button putting it on speaker for both of them to hear.

"Yeah Nell"

"LAPD has sent us photos of everyone arrested in the raid. LAPD also ran them through their systems and 12 of them have been identified. We also checked all of our records and we were only able to identify 4 more." She explained through the phone.

"So that leaves 42 unidentified." Sam huffed

"Check all known associates to the guys identified and run them against our unknowns, maybe we'll get lucky." Callen ordered

"You got it." Nell answered

"I've been trying to access the footage from the warehouse, however it has a high-level encryption so it's taking me a little longer than expected." Eric's voice crackled through the phone, "But the moment I break through I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, if anything happens over here I'll give you a call," Callen replied before ending the call and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Deeks maybe able to give us more information on our unknown prisoners." Callen inquired to Sam

"Possible, but if Spades was meticulous enough to choose guys without a record, they probably used fake identities or nicknames to remain anonymous." Sam replied

Callen nodded and the two moved back into the waiting room. Callen leaned towards Hetty and quietly filled her in on the call before leaning back in his chair. The group sat in silence for another thirty minutes. Hetty periodically took another small sip from her cup and every time a small grimace would flash across her face as if she was drinking acid. A doctor came into the waiting area and everyone perked up in their seats.

"Blye?" He called out

Hetty, Sam, and Callen instinctively rose to their feet and moved towards the man in blue scrubs. He led them out into the hallway and took off his surgical cap.

"The surgery went well; we were able to remove the knife and stop the bleeding in her chest. She was lucky, the blade missed her heart by 3 centimeters. She also had some internal bleeding in her abdomen from the blunt force trauma she sustained. Which we were able to control, and we were able to fix the lacerations to her liver and smaller intestine so hopefully she won't need another surgery." The doctor paused to let the information sink in before continuing "She has dozens of electrical and heat burns on her skin ranging from a couple weeks old to some as new as yesterday, the damage was severe in some places so we'll need to check to see if she sustained nerve damage from the burns. We also found track marks on her arms."

"Drugs?" Callen asked quickly

The doctor nodded slowly "She had low levels of a high-grade PCP in her blood."

"Can we see her?" Hetty asked after releasing a long silent sigh

"She's still unconscious from the anesthesia but I'll take you to her room." The doctor explained before motioning down the hall. Callen, Hetty, and Sam followed the doctor down a few corridors before stopping at a room with a police officer standing right by the doorway. Sam and Callen went into the room and looked back when Hetty didn't follow them.

"Hetty?" Callen asked

"I told Mr. Deeks I would inform him when she got out of surgery," Hetty explained before walking away from the room.

Sam sat down in one of the chairs by Kensi's bed.

"I'll go update Nell and Eric," Callen said quickly pulling out his phone while walking towards the door.

Sam nodded and watched the door close leaving him alone with Kensi. He gently clasped her hand within his. "we're going to make them pay." He whispered, "I promise you that."

* * *

Deeks flicked the green Jell-O on his tray with his spoon making it jiggle. He let out a sigh and grimaced in pain as pain flared in his chest. He looked up as the small woman entered into his room. He placed the spoon on his tray and pushed it away.

"Is she-"

"She's in recovery. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding."

"I need to see her."

"She's asleep there isn't-"

"No Hetty, I need to see her." Deeks interrupted with a loud shout.

Hetty raised an eyebrow and then took in a deep breath. "She's still unconscious from the surgery. There is no point in you moving and causing yourself further harm for nothing."

"She thinks I'm dead!" Deeks yelled as he slammed his hand on the tray making the Jell-O jiggle violently.

He looked away while squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from cascading down his skin. "I need to be with her." He released a shallow breath and looked back to the woman standing in front of him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…Please" he pleaded softly "please Hetty I need to be with her." He released another shaky breath as water began to trickle down his face. "I need to be the first person she sees."

Hetty remained silent for a moment letting the shaggy-haired man compose himself. She took a seat by his bed side and gave the man a small nod.

"Sparrow figured out that Kensi wasn't working alone, but the guy he believed to be her partner wasn't me. They didn't show her who they had in the room beside her. They tortured him trying to make Kensi break, but she wouldn't. I mean she made them believe she did but she gave them a decoy spot. They killed the other guy." Deeks bit his bottom lip as another tear streaked his face. "She thinks I'm dead. She needs to know I'm alive. So please Hetty, please let go and be with her."

"I'll talk to your doctor," Hetty answered while rising to her feet.

"Thank you." He mustered as he quickly wiped the water from his face.

* * *

Callen walked into Kensi's room and stood at the foot of her bed. His eyes slowly scanned the figure in the bed taking note of every scar, burn and bandage. His hands balled into fists as anger filled within him.

"Don't worry I already promised her we would make them regret what they did." Sam voiced breaking Callen's trance. He took in a deep breath as he took a seat beside his partner.

"LAPD has been tearing the warehouse apart. And they found a few things."

Sam resituated himself in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Callen pressing him to continue.

"First, on that sublevel, we were on, there was a room with a furnace. Inside the furnace was two bodies burned beyond recognition,"

"And second?" Sam inquired

"LAPD also found an escape tunnel leading to an alley about 8 blocks from the warehouse."

"So it's possible that Sparrow got away."

Callen nodded slowly, "Eric and Nell are checking for any security footage that could help locate Sparrow after he escaped, but-"

"They aren't going to find anything concrete. Sparrow has been meticulous to have the least amount of security footage possible and I highly doubt it would be different now." Sam sighed he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair "What about the warehouse security cameras?" he asked

"Eric is still decrypting, but he was able to pull out a small portion of footage." Callen said taking his phone out of his pocket. Sam leaned forward to see the screen while Callen pressed a button allowing the black and white footage to play.

The video showed a vacant floor with four closed doors. Three large crates were stacked neatly beside the far door. A large cabinet was situated beside the door on the right side of the screen.

"That's the sublevel where we found Deeks and Kensi," Sam stated.

The two men watched as an unknown figure carry something on his shoulder entered from the door by the crates. The man let the object on his shoulder slide off and crumple to the ground while he dug around in his pants pocket. Sam inched forward trying to make out the unknown blob on the ground.

"Shit, is that?"

"Yeah, that's Kensi," Callen answered

They continued to watch as the man unlocked a door and dragged Kensi's unconscious form inside. The video stopped after the man exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Callen pocketed his phone while Sam returned to an upright position.  
"The man in the video. Please tell me we have him in custody." Sam growled

"Nell ran him against those captured during the raid," Callen paused for a moment "And there wasn't a match."

Sam slammed his fist against the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"So this guy got away too."

"or he could be one of the bodies found in the furnace."

The two agents stopped talking as a Hetty appeared in the doorway followed by a nurse pushing a Deeks-occupied wheelchair.

"Deeks." Sam smiled as the two men rose to their feet and walked towards the three. Deeks gave Sam and Callen a small smile and the focused on the hospital bed in the room.

"How is she?" Deeks asked as the nurse rolled him to the side of the bed. Deeks threaded his fingers with Kensi's hand and then looked back to the others in the room for an answer.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but I've been with her since she got out of surgery and there haven't been any problems," Sam reassured

"Deeks, if you're up to it, we've got mugshots of everyone we captured in the raid."

"If you're wanting to know if any of them are Sparrow, they aren't," Deeks replied bluntly as he traced small circles on the back of Kensi hand gently with his thumb. "He and his guard dog, Carver, ran out of there maybe 5 minutes before you found us."

Callen let out a disappointed sigh at Deeks' remark and he pulled out his phone and handed it to the man in the wheelchair.

"Eric is decrypting the rest of the security footage from the warehouse. At the moment, this is all we got."

Deeks clenched his jaw as he watched Carver drag Kensi's body into the sublevel room. "That's Carver," Deeks answered handing the phone back "He hated me a lot and hated Kensi even more. From day one he had it out for us. I think he always had a feeling of who we actually were."

Deeks went quiet and bit his bottom lip as he took in all of the new marks on Kensi's skin. He closed his eyes keeping his emotions in check as he took in a ragged breath. He grimaced as a shooting pain flared through his torso.

"I tried." He hissed as tears began to well up in his eyes "I tried to help her as much as I could without blowing my own cover. After she was…it was almost a week before I even saw her again." Deeks paused and let out a short laugh "I tried to make a deal with Sparrow trying to get me in on her interrogations. But Carver and Walsh…they pushed the envelope with Sparrow."

"Walsh?" Sam asked, Deeks opened his eyes and looked up at the man

"Sparrow's interrogator, I had never seen her before three weeks ago, she was brought in to break Kensi. And she almost did." Deeks trailed off as a lump formed in his throat remembering Kensi strung out from the drugs.

"There wasn't a Walsh that popped after the initial search," Callen whispered to Sam. Sam nodded and turned back to Deeks.

"Would you be able to identify her from the mugshots?" Sam asked

"She won't be there either. Walsh had a last-ditch effort to break Kensi. At that point, the entire Spades admin knew Kensi had a partner. Walsh made Kensi believe that I had been burned too. But what they didn't know is that they had the wrong guy. Kensi didn't know either." Deeks paused again and wiped his face of any water that might have escaped from his eyes. "They were interrogating her while torturing Buck, the guy they had, in the other room. Walsh killed him after she thought Kensi had finally broke. But Kensi gave Walsh false information about the device. Sparrow killed her since she couldn't deliver what he wanted."

"those could be the bodies in the furnace." Sam sighed to Callen who gave a small nod.

"They did some horrible shit to her." Deeks choked "I'm so sorry Kens." He whispered leaning forward to place a small kiss on the back of her hand. He grimaced again as a burning pain shot through his body. With his free hand, he instinctively grabbed his side trying to calm the sensation.

Callen gave Sam and Hetty a look before taking in a deep breath.

"I'll go tell Eric to widen the search and to start looking for Carver and another man with him," Callen said breaking the silence while pulling out his phone and moving to the door.

"Kensi and I have seen his face." Deeks said aloud

"So he has two options. To go off the grid-" Sam began

"I know the guy. He's not going to be slumming it, off in some tiny cabin in the woods. He's got a high-class narcissistic personality he'll want to get back in the game as soon as possible and will want to fix his credibility among the Darknet." Deeks interrupted

"So that leaves option number 2." Hetty interjected

"He's coming after you and Kensi. Because you've seen his face and can put him away." Sam stated,

"And because he wants revenge." Deeks added softly.

* * *

 **Again sorry it has taken me like 2 months to update. I know it probably isn't the best writing that I've done, but I tried to rush this to get this story updated because I know it has been quite awhile since I last update.**

 **As always please review, favorite, follow, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	11. Tricks of the Mind

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really does mean so much to read your comments and thoughts, I try my best to incorporate your ideas and suggestions as I write. SO PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! Okay well here is the next chapter, hopefully, you enjoy it.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Ch.11**

 **Tricks of the Mind**

"We need to get them out of this hospital," Sam whispered outside of the room to Hetty and Callen.

"We can't be sure that Sparrow is going to come after them," Hetty replied.

"but we also can't be sure he isn't already here." Sam replied

"We can have Deeks sit down with a sketch artist." Callen retorted

"He's not going to leave Kensi's side." Sam answered "And to be honest I don't blame him, any of the nurses, doctors, police and patients could be working for Sparrow, or could be Sparrow. And we can't protect them because we have no idea what Sparrow looks like."

"Sam I understand what you are saying, but Kensi is still too critical to move to another location." Hetty responded "Once she has gotten better we'll move her to a more secure location. But until then, one of us will always be with them."

Sam remained still for a few moments before nodding his head in response.

"We should go back in there." Hetty sighed moving towards the door. The two men nodded and then followed close behind the small woman.

Callen stopped in the doorway and pulled out his phone from his pocket as it began to buzz against his leg. "It's Nell,"

"Ask Eric to start combing the hospital security footage for Sparrow's second in command…uh C- Carver." Sam quickly said as Callen backed away from the room.

Deeks slowly turned to Sam with an eyebrow raised at the man's request. "You think Carver is in the building?"

"if Sparrow is coming after you and Kensi, then we need to be thorough."

Deeks quickly looked back towards Kensi after her hand shifted within his. "Kens?" He sweetly cooed rubbing gingerly against the back of her hand. "it's me. Deeks."

She grimaced in pain as the anesthesia was wearing off and the pain was starting to flood through her body. "Deeks…" she groggily slurred,

Deeks gave a small smile and shifted slightly in his chair. "Yes, Kensi, yes I'm here."

"he's…dead." She slurred out slowly squeezing her eyes shut as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No, Kensi, just open your eyes, I'm right here. Please, Kens just open your eyes." Deeks pleaded encasing her hand with both hands. "Please just open your eyes."

Kensi's breaths became labored and the heart monitor's steading beeping became frantic as Kensi face contorted in pain and she pulled her hand away and tried to shift to her left trying to get away from the man's touch. "They killed him!" She groaned. "He's dead!" A nurse ran into the room and came to Kensi's aid.

"Sir I need you to move out of the way." The nurse ordered to Deeks.

Sam came over and rolled Deeks' wheelchair away from the bed allowing the nurse to tend to Kensi.

"No! I need to be…Kens!" Deeks called out "Kensi, please, just open your eyes. I'm right here."

Kensi's heart rate spiked again and she gasped as the pain increased in her body. "He's dead. He's dead." Another nurse jogged into the room and went to the other side of the bed. The second nurse looked up to the first for directions.

"She's having a panic attack. We need to sedate her before she injures herself more." The first nurse directed in a medium whisper over Kensi's continued mantra.

The second gave a quick nod and began to jog out of the room to get the necessary materials.

"And page Dr. McGrath." She shouted as the second nurse disappeared down the hallway. The nurse then turned her attention to Kensi, still squirming in pain and panic repeating the same phrase over and over.

"Kensi, my name is Lauren, do you know where you are?" The nurse asked sweetly trying to calm the woman in the bed down. She waited a few seconds before answering her own question. "You're in a hospital. You had a major injury to your chest that your doctors fixed in surgery. I know the pain is intense but it'll be a lot better if you breathe."

The second nurse came back into the room with a small case in hand and returned to her side of the bed. She grabbed a syringe from inside the case and shifted towards Kensi's IV drip. The nurse inserted the tip of the syringe into a tube that connected to Kensi's arm and then gave a nod to the first nurse.

"Okay Kensi, we're going to give you something to help calm you down." She explained while giving a quick nod to the second nurse who then began to press the syringe's contents into the drip. "It'll also help with the pain. You should start to feel better real soon, alright. It's okay, you're safe and nobody is going to hurt you." The nurse continued to speak, as she watched the heart monitor's sound and numbers begin to slow and fall back down to a normal rate.

Kensi words and breaths started to slow and the grimace on her face disappeared as the drug traveled through her bloodstream. Her speech became softer and slurred until it was inaudible and she was unconscious again.

The nurses waited a few minutes, checking all the monitors for any abnormalities and then quickly looked over Kensi, making sure she hadn't popped any of her stitches. They both gave each other a nod after completing their examination.

Lauren looked at the rest of the people in the room, her eyes stopped on Deeks who remained motionless, with a very concerned and frazzled look on his face as he stared at his balled-up hands in his lap. She turned her attention back to the other nurse "Would you mind updating her chart?" She asked quietly, the other nurse gave a small nod and then walked out of the room. Lauren walked closer to Deeks whose demeanor didn't change with the new presence nearby.

She looked over to Sam and Hetty and gave them a small reassuring smile

"Why don't we go outside and let Kensi rest a bit." She said,

Sam nodded and grabbed the handles to Deeks' wheelchair following the nurse out of the room. Deeks continued to stare at his fists as the four gathered outside the room.

"It's common for patients who came in unconscious, to wake up confused and anxious." She said trying to reassure the three agents, she slowly knelt down trying to make eye contact with Deeks. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Lauren placed her hand on top of Deeks right hand "You did nothing wrong."

"Agents?" A man in a white coat asked as he hurried down the hall, Lauren quickly removed her hand and rose to her feet. He joined the small circle and held out his hand to Sam. He shook it as the man in the white coat began to speak.

"I'm Dr. Kyle McGrath. The doctor in charge of Ms. Blye's care while at this hospital." He moved his hand to Hetty who also gave it a shake and then moved to Deeks who remained still and distant in his wheelchair. Dr. McGrath left his hand out in front of Deeks for a few seconds before bringing it to his coat pocket. "I'm sure Lauren has informed you that Ms. Blye's reaction after waking is completely normal. I told the nurses to give Ms. Blye a small dose of fentanyl which is a mild sedative, and acetaminophen for the pain."

"Is it an addictive drug?" Deeks asked quickly while still staring down at his lap as the image of Kensi strung out on PCP back in the warehouse flooded his mind.

"No," McGrath began "I was one of the doctors who performed the initial examination of Ms. Blye, along with the fact that I have read over her charts, I am very much aware of Ms. Blye's highly probable drug addiction to PCP. For that reason, I prescribed acetaminophen which is a non-narcotic to limit the chance of her becoming addicted to another substance. However, acetaminophen isn't a very strong pain reliever. That along with the withdrawal symptoms after a drug addiction, she will be in some significant pain." He paused a moment to allow the three to process everything. "we'll do everything we can to keep her as comfortable as possible, but she'll still be in discomfort."

"When will she wake up?" Hetty asked

"Fentanyl sedation usually lasts about thirty minutes to an hour. I strongly recommend that when Ms. Blye wakes, there only be a psychologist in the room with her. The psychologist will be able to help her come to terms with her current situation."

Sam nodded to the doctor understanding his recommendation, before looking down at Deeks who still sat motionless in the chair.

Dr. McGrath quickly looked down at Deeks and then to Lauren, "I think it's time for Mr. Deeks to go back to his room."

Deeks instantly looked up at the doctor standing before him and shot him an angry glance. "I need to be here when she wakes up." He growled,

Dr. McGrath nodded at the man's words and then let out a sigh "As Ms. Blye's primary doctor, I can't allow that. Like I said the only person that should be in the room when she wakes should be a psychologist. I'm sorry. But at this time, it wouldn't be beneficial for her if you were in the room."

Deeks opened his mouth to speak again but Dr. McGrath quickly held up his hand stopping him "She needs time to process and recover from everything that happened to her, and you need time to recover from your own injuries. In a few days after Ms. Blye has been able to process everything with the help of a psychologist, I'll revisit your request and reassess if it is beneficial for both of you. But as of right now, you need to return to your own room to allow your body to heal correctly and not risk further injury to yourself."

Lauren slowly stepped behind Deeks' wheelchair and wrapped her hands around the handle as the shaggy-haired man stared at the doctor with a vehement look on his face. Dr. McGrath glanced up to Lauren and gave her a nod signaling to her to begin pushing the wheelchair.

"I'll go with him," Sam sighed before following after Lauren and Deeks. Hetty stood silently with Dr. McGrath for a few minutes watching the three walk down the hall and disappear in the elevator before speaking.

"While I want the best care for them, for their safety we need the least number of nurses and doctors working on them as possible," Hetty informed

Dr. McGrath nodded in response, "Agent, um…Callen already inquired about this a few hours ago, and we've made the adjustments for you. There are only three doctors on Mr. Deeks' and Ms. Blye's cases. Myself, Dr. Coulson, and Dr. Westbrook. Like I said before I am the doctor in charge of Ms. Blye, Dr. Coulson is in charge of Mr. Deeks, and Dr. Westbrook is the doctor on call if myself or Dr. Coulson are ever unavailable or away with another one of our patients. For both Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye there are two sets nurses one for the day shift and one for the night shift. In total for both of your people, there are only 11 medical professionals tasked with their care."

"And the psychologist?"

"I'm going to give Dr. Matthews a call once we finish up here. I'll also give you his information so you can do a full background check if you need. He's a phenomenal psychologist and has a military background so he'll be able to understand Ms. Blye's situation more than our other psychologists."

"Thank you for understanding our circumstances" Hetty replied she turned her head towards the far end of the hall where Callen was walking towards the two in a fast manner.

"What happened?" He asked, "I went to call Eric and Nell and…"

"Agent Callen, right?" The doctor interrupted while holding out his hand.

Callen shook it and looked at the man before him "You're the doctor assigned to Kensi, uh Dr. McGrath?"

"Yes, I was just informing Agent Lang about our discussion earlier on the medical staff for your agents."

Callen nodded and then looked to Hetty still confused on where Sam and Deeks were.

"Sam took Deeks back to his room, Kensi woke up and had a panic attack and had to be sedated for her own good," Hetty explained

Callen looked back to Dr. McGrath who began to explain again Kensi's situation and his recommendations for her recovery.

* * *

Lauren helped Deeks into his bed and resituated his monitors and IV bag around the bed. Sam watched as Lauren moved around Deeks and then pulled out his phone.

"I'll be right outside, Michelle's calling" Sam explained

Lauren turned to the man and gave him a nod in response and then returned to work. Deeks remained silent but looked to Sam quickly before returning his sight to his hands. Sam let out a small silent sigh at the sight of his friend so shaken up and then walked out of the room pressing the phone to his ear.

Lauren checked all of the monitors making sure they were correct before quickly examining Deeks. She lifted his gown checking the dressings over his wounds.

"You've reopened some of your stitches." She sighed "I'll need to fix that."

"What does it matter," Deeks growled still staring at his hands.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the man's response and then returned to checking his body.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. I understand that you're shaken up," She said moving to the other side of the bed. "But blaming yourself for everything isn't going to help anyone."

Deeks closed his hands at her words. She began to press gently against his torso as she continued.

"You need to be strong, for yourself," she pressed softly against his side and he hissed in pain. "and for her…You're pretty tender right here, I'm going to order an ultrasound to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding." She moved down to his legs checking his dressings. "Stop acting like she's dead."

He looked up at her and glared, she stopped her checkup and glared back at him. "She's not, and you're not. You can't let your enemy win. And sulking and giving up is doing exactly that."

He clenched his jaw at her statement. The two stared at each other in silence for a while before Deeks finally let out a sigh and nodded agreeing with Lauren's words.

"How?" He asked

"First off, by not shutting out those who are trying to help you. You've got so many who would do anything for you, and pushing them away isn't going help. Trust me." Lauren responded moving back to his left side. "I'll be right back to redress your wounds." She finished putting her hand on top of his before walking towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back to Deeks "You need to talk to someone, you went through something horrible and keeping it bottled up inside," She shook her head "It's not going to make it better."

Hetty and Callen stood outside of Kensi's room, following Dr. McGrath's orders. They watched as a nurse checked Kensi's body and monitors before leaving the room. The hallway was bustling with patients, visitors, and medical staff as the two remained stagnant against the nurses' station watching their friend's room.

"Sam's right," Callen whispered to Hetty pushing his hands into his pant pockets. "We have no idea if any of these people are working with Sparrow. If he was going to attack, we wouldn't be able to stop it ahead of time."

"I know." Hetty agreed gravely, "but at the moment we have no choice."

Callen sighed and nodded his head agreeing with her words.

A man walked up to Kensi's room and read over her chart. Callen and Hetty quickly pounced on him.

"Who are you?" Callen asked blocking the man's entry into the room.

The man took a step back in silence. He looked back and noticed the smaller woman keeping him contained. He reached into his jacket pocket, which made Callen pull out his gun. "Don't do it," Callen growled

"Agents!" Dr. McGrath exclaimed running over to the room, "This is Dr. Matthews. The psychologist I recommended for Kensi."

Callen lowered his gun but still kept it out, "Credentials?"

"That's what I was getting out." Dr. Matthews explained pulling his hand out of his pocket with his medical ID inside. He handed his ID to Callen who checked it and then holstered his gun. Callen handed the ID to Hetty who also checked it against the man in front of her before handing it back to the man.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Dr. McGrath explained "Agents this is Dr. Luke Matthews,"

Dr. Matthews held out his hand to Hetty and then to Callen greeting them. "I was just with another patient who becomes agitated with authoritative credentials, I forgot to put it back on before coming here. I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again." He explained

"Hetty?" Callen asked

"Nell said he passed the background check," Hetty answered. Callen nodded and then took a step to the side.

"I've read over Kensi's charts. and right now, my recommendation for her is to make her comfortable and safe not forcing to talk about what she went through. Slowly as I build rapport with her, I'll start asking her about her trauma helping her cope and fully understand what happened to her. Now this just what I've designed based on her charts, as I get to know more about her and her emotional and mental state I'll adapt to the best method for her recovery." Matthews explained trying to assure the agents. He looked down at his watch and then back to the agents. "She should be waking up soon." He explained while opening up the door. "If you wouldn't mind leaving,"

"That's not going to happen," Callen answered quickly

"Callen," Hetty retorted,

"Hetty," Callen shot back

Matthews nodded "I understand while you are so protective of her, but you need to understand that I have no idea what her mental state is right now, I can only go on what has happened, and what I know is that she had a panic attack when she woke up and you all were in the room. And I want to make myself clear, I'm not saying that the panic attack was your fault. I'm saying I have no idea where her mental state is at, and to try to keep her calm I need the least amount of variables."

"We'll be out sight," Hetty answered conforming to Dr. Matthews request.

"Hetty," Callen retorted

Hetty gave Callen a look "If it'll help Kensi even in the slightest, then we'll do it."

Callen nodded and let out a small sigh moving further away from the room. He looked through the window at his friend still unconscious on the bed. He let out another small sigh and clenched his jaw hating the fact he was leaving her alone.

"I'll notify you when I'm done with our first session." Dr. Matthews reassured walking into the room. He gave the two agents a small smile and shut the door. Dr. McGrath stood with the two for a moment letting them watch the psychologist take a seat on the opposite side of the room from Kensi before ushering them away.

"I'll inform the officer on her door to make sure no one comes into the room while you're not there." Dr. McGrath continued to reassure as the three walked towards the elevator.

"Thank you," Hetty answered as she and Callen entered the elevator. Dr. McGrath stood outside the door and gave the two a nod as the door closed.

* * *

Luke sat silently across the room from Kensi as he waited for her to wake up. He focused on her heart monitor's beeping for sounds of her awakening while he kept his eyes down on the chart in his lap. He thoroughly read over her file making sure that every detail was accounted for. He looked up as the heart monitor's shrill sound started to quicken. Luke gave the woman in the bed a small smile as he slowly rose from his chair. Kensi stared silently at the unknown man in her room tightening her muscles ready to put up a fight. He slowly raised his hands to be level with his head as he gradually walked towards her.

"Don't be afraid Kensi." He softly spoke, "My name is Luke, I'm a doctor at this hospital."

He came to her side and slowly brought one of his hands to his chest grabbing his Medical ID and then brought it closer for her to read. "I'm here to help you."

As Luke gradually moved his arm back something black flashed under his sleeve and Kensi grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving. She pushed up the sleeve allowing her to see his entire forearm. On his skin was a black tattoo of an eagle on top of an anchor holding a trident and pistol. She knew exactly what the tattoo stood for, but looked up at him wanting an explanation.

"SWCC, for 6 years, then I came back stateside and finished medical school." He explained, "But you already knew what the tattoo stood for since you work for NCIS, right?"

She let go of his arm but remained silent. Luke pushed his sleeve back down and replaced his ID. "I told you Kensi, I'm here to help you. You can talk to me."

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before he slowly reached for the pitcher of water sitting on her side table. She followed his movements with her eyes watching him closely for any tricks. "Are you thirsty?" He asked as he poured a cup of water and handed it to her. She looked at the glass and then back up to the man. Luke held it out to her for a few more seconds hoping she would take the cup before he let out a small sigh and placed in back on the side table by the pitcher. "I understand your uneasiness about trusting me, but I'm not going to harm you, I'm here to help you." She watched as the man went back to his chair across the room from her. He situated himself and his materials before looking back up at the woman. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She remained quiet still deciding whether to trust the man in front of her or not. He stared back and twitched a small smile. "I'm just going to keep asking you questions. If you want me to leave, then you're going to have to answer them. So how are you feeling?"

She watched as the man went back to his chair across the room from her. He situated himself placing a journal on his lap before looking back up at the woman. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She remained quiet still deciding whether to trust the man in front of her or not. He stared back and twitched a small smile. "I'm just going to keep asking you questions. If you want me to leave, then you're going to have to answer them. So how are you feeling?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at the man's statement and then thought on the question, she was so focused on the new person in her room she had neglected the intense pain in her chest and the burning sensation she felt all over her body.

"Never better," She cracked, the man gave a small smile at the woman's stubborn words. He clicked his pen and scribbled quickly into the journal and looked back up at Kensi.

"Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital," She responded back watching the man scribble something else in the journal

"What are you writing?" She asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Observations, thoughts, anything that I think is important." He answered with a smile.

"So you're a shrink." Kensi scoffed.

He chuckled at her observation, "Have a problem with that?"

She jutted her jaw and didn't respond to his question

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked trying to get her to talk again.

She paused for a moment thinking about the question. She closed her eyes as images of her time in the warehouse began to flood her mind. She slowly shook her head back and forth answering his question.

"That's okay." He answered rising from his chair and walking closer to her. He could tell she was starting to remember her trauma by her deteriorating demeanor. "Kensi I want you to remember that you are safe."

She looked back up at him and balled her hands into fists. Her eyes widen at the sight of a new figure in the room. Sparrow stood, playing with a bloody knife in his hands at the foot of her bed. She took in a sharp gasp at the sight of him.

"No!" She gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, Sparrow's laugh began to echo in the room. Kensi clasped her hands over her ears trying to block out the loudening laugh. She felt the blade's tip press against her chest and her entire body tightened as the knife began to cut open her flesh. "No!" She screamed again.

"Kensi it isn't real." Luke raised his voice. "Open your eyes. There's nothing there." Kensi took in another sharp gasp as she felt the blade plunge deep into her chest. Her eyes widen at the immense pain emanating from her torso. Kensi looked at Sparrow who stood over her twisting the knife deeper and deeper with a giant sinister smile plastered on his face. She closed her eyes and twisted to the side trying to get away from the figure.

Luke stood beside her, continuing to speak comforting words while she fought against the hallucination. "Kensi, Focus on my voice. I need you to breathe. Can you do that, just breathe, nothing is there." Kensi tried to focus only on Luke's voice, following his directions, she took in a ragged breath as the pain slowly faded. Kensi remained still as she tried to control her accelerated heartbeat. She didn't want to open her eyes in fear of seeing Sparrow still in the room.

Luke waited a few seconds allowing Kensi to calm herself. "Kensi I want you to open your eyes now," Luke ordered. She hesitated but trusted his command and slowly opened her eyes. "Good," He smiled "It's over, you aren't in danger anymore." He grabbed the cup of water from the side table and held it in front of her. She slowly wrapped her hands around the styrofoam cup and brought it to her lips. He went to the sink and ripped a paper towel from the dispenser and came back to her side. Luke waited a few minutes allowing the woman to fully regain her composure. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder which made her muscles tighten at the touch. She looked up at the man while he took the wet paper from her hand. Luke gave her a small reassuring smile trying to make her feel safe.

"You can trust me…I'm going to help you get through this."

* * *

 **Alright so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I have spring break coming up soon so hopefully, I can use some of that free time to update again. I'll try my best.**

 **As always please review, favorite, follow, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat.**


	12. Progress

**Sorry, it's been awhile, here is Ch. 12, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed this story! Please continue to review and give me feedback. I love reading your comments and thoughts as you read this story. It really does help me in continuing to write.**

* * *

 _Ch. 12_

 _Progress_

Kensi sat in her bed, pushing the mound of mashed potatoes around on a plate as Luke walked into her hospital room.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food?" Luke mused as he closed the door.

Kensi looked up quickly and then returned to her plate. "Oh, this isn't food." She said back "This is just a bland pile of mush that I'm being forced to eat."

Luke nodded as he grabbed the chair from the back of the room and brought it closer to Kensi's bed.

"Where is my team?" Kensi asked laying her spoon beside her cup of water and looking over to the man as he put down the chair.

Luke took a seat and pulled out his journal and pen from his bag. Kensi stared at the man who remained silent as he situated himself in the chair. "Why haven't they came to see me?" She asked again

"They have," Luke responded looking up at the woman in the bed "When you first woke up after your surgery, they were here. But you started having a panic attack. Dr. McGrath sedated you again to make sure you didn't injure yourself further. That's when I was assigned to your case. I decided that for the time being it would be better for your recovery if they didn't see you."

"You can't do that." Kensi growled balling her hands into fists "I want to see them, now."

"I don't think that's a good idea Kensi. Until we know how severe your PTSD is and figure out a way to start treating it…"

"Get out." Kensi breathed closing her eyes tightly as anger filled her. Luke's voice became muffled as she tried to keep her anger in check. Luke lightly placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her back.

"Kensi I know this process might feel stupid and useless, but in time it will help-"

"Get out." She said louder "You are keeping my friends from me. They need to know what happened to Deeks. And you're keeping them from me!"

"What happened to Deeks?" Luke asked trying to turn the conversation.

"I said Get Out!" She yelled throwing the plastic cup of water at Luke. He quickly dodged the cup and watched as it splattered against the window. He wiped off the water droplets from his jacket and rose from his chair. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Kensi," He apologized "I hope in our sessions tomorrow we can look past this and start working through your trauma."

Kensi was about to grab her plate of mush and throw it towards the door when Luke left the room, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

Eric and Nell sat quietly in the Ops center violently typing on their keyboards searching for anything helpful. A beeping noise started to sound violently on one of Eric's computers. Nell swiveled her chair closer to Eric's to get a better view of the screen.

"Crap," He breathed, "The image we got of Carver from the video finally found a match." Eric explained turning to Nell "look." He moved the photo over to the giant screen in the middle of the room allowing both of them to see the image. Six men stood in front of a large Humvee with varying sized guns slung over their shoulders. Carver stood in the middle with a sniper rifle leaning against him.

"Either military or mercenary," Nell said aloud, "but the weapons and the type of vehicle behind them are not standard for the US." she squinted her eyes looking for any identifying markers. She pointed her finger towards Carver's chest. "Zoom in on his chest on the right side." Eric did as his partner asked and the photo zoomed in on Carver's torso. Eric fixed the resolution of the photo to the best of his ability allowing them to see the small emblem stitched into his uniform.

"Nice catch Nell." Eric smiled while making a copy of the emblem on his uniform. He started a search on the copied image. He looked back at Nell who continued to stare at the photo. "I'm running all of the men in this photo against who we've arrested." She stated aloud while typing on her tablet. Her computer started to run the photos of the men in the giant image against all of the photos given to them from LAPD. Eric took a step closer to Nell. She looked over to Eric with a worried look.

"Look at the gun Carver is holding." She said

Eric's jaw clenched as he stared at the giant sniper rifle Carver had propped against him "He's a sniper. He doesn't need to be close like we previously thought to attack Kensi and Deeks. Depending on how good-"

"He could attack them from anywhere." Nell interrupted.

Eric swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he and Nell continued to stare at the photo in silence. He jumped when his computer rang out with a shrill noise, he quickly tapped on his tablet sending everything from his computer to where he and Nell were. The giant photo was covered up by a website and the symbol they had found on Carver's uniform.

"He's Russian?" Nell asked based on the Russian symbols on the website.

Eric nodded his head in agreement. "He works for a military company called. Polis." Eric brought up other documents and information on the company. "It's a Russian private military company. Specializing in security, protection, and prevention. There's nothing on recent deployments or notable dignitaries they have been contracted for."

"Wait a second." Nell interrupted, "Pull up the Darknet chatter. And search Polis."

Eric followed his partner's command and searched the Darknet with the keyword Polis, multiple chat transcripts popped up on the screen. Nell began reading the transcripts as Eric continued to search the Darknet for more information on Polis.

"This is why there isn't any information on their official website. They've worked for arms dealers, ISIS, human traffickers, and others. They aren't government sanctioned. They just work for the highest bidder."

"And right now, that must be Sparrow."

* * *

Luke entered the room and brought his chair closer to Kensi's bedside and sat down. He pulled his notebook and pen out of his bag and looked up to the woman remaining still in the bed with her eyes closed. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile

She let out a small sigh at the man's question. He asked her the same question every time he would come in. This was her fourth session with him and she was done with all of his questions.

"Are you going to let me see my friends?"

"Kensi, please, try to understand I just trying to help you."

"Fine, the pain hasn't changed since you were here 3 hours ago or yesterday or the time before that. Know how to fix that?" She snipped,

He raised an eyebrow at the woman's unopened eyes. He scribbled his observation and her irritable response into his journal and then looked back up to the woman.

"Are you afraid to open your eyes?" He asked,

"I'm not afraid." She spat back quickly while keeping her eyes closed.

Luke nodded apologetically "Of course not. That was a poor choice of words. But, why are your eyes shut?"

She sat in silence and took in a breath, she grimaced as the pain flared up her side from the involuntary movement. Luke waited for an answer as he scribbled in his journal again. He tilted his head at the woman's unwillingness to talk to him.

"Kensi." He spoke up hoping she would answer. He scribbled something else into his journal finishing his previous thought.

Kensi could hear the pen's scratching on the paper and it made her ball her hands into fists. She knew he was writing about her and she hated how much he was able to write about.

He stopped after noticing the woman's tense posture. "If you're angry because of me."

"What would give you that idea." She quickly shot back,

"Okay." He answered back nicely, "Is that why your eyes are closed? Because you don't want to see-"

"It's because I don't want him to come back." She blurted out in frustration just wanting the man to be quiet.

Luke nodded his head in silence. And then wrote Kensi's answer into his journal. "Him," He repeated remembering her file and their first encounter, "Was He here when we first met?"

She nodded in response squeezing her eyes tight.

"Have you seen him again since our last session?" He asked again

She took in a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, " She whispered.

Luke could hear the fear rising in her voice, "I want you to remember where you are." Luke state, "He's not able to hurt you anymore."

She squeezed her eyes more as she felt something press against her foot. He noticed her foot twitch quickly, He slowly rose from his chair as the signs of a PTSD episode were starting to show with Kensi.

"Is he here now?" Luke asked,

Kensi clinched her jaw and slightly opened her eyes. She let out a shaky breath when she saw Sparrow at the foot of her bed with his hand on her foot. She closed her eyes again and turned away, as the pressure on her foot left and began to travel up her leg.

"Kensi- "  
"Yes." She quickly whispered as her body tensed feeling a cold steel blade press against her neck.

"I want you to focus on my voice. Can you do that?" He asked

"Yes," She squeaked out, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt Sparrow's breath touch her skin.

"I don't think so" Sparrow whispered in her ear pressing the blade harder against her skin. "You can't escape from me." Sparrow continued dragging the blade over her throat. Kensi grabbed at her neck and gasped for air as a fiery pain emanated from her throat. She felt a warm liquid flow over her hands and she pressed harder against her neck trying to stop the steady stream. "I own you. I decide when I'm done with you. You are mine." Sparrow hissed licking the red tip of the blade.

"Kensi!" Luke yelled placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at him with widened eyes still gasping for air as she cupped her neck. "there's nothing there. Just breathe!"

She tried to take in a breath but felt it stop in her throat, her eyes grew larger as panic began to set in. Luke grabbed Kensi's hand and peeled it from her throat. He moved her hand to be in her sightline trying to help her overcome her hallucination, He gingerly turned it showing her the entire clean hand.

"It's not real. Look. There's nothing there." He continued "Just breathe."

She took in shallow breaths following Luke's words.

"He's not real." Luke spoke, "Say it."

"He's…" Kensi began in between her rapid breaths "not real"

"You're safe."

"I'm safe,"

"Say it again," Luke commanded taking his hand away from her shoulder.

"He's not real." Kensi huffed "I'm safe. He's not real."

Luke nodded his head as Kensi continued to repeat the mantra over and over. Kensi turned to her other side where Sparrow stood with the bloodied knife. Luke placed his hand back on her shoulder as her voice died away.

"He's not real Kensi," Luke reminded "Tell him"

Kensi took in a shaky breath as she stared into Sparrow's eyes. The man with the knife bent over until his face was just a few inches from hers.

"You're not real." Kensi choked out,

"What was that." Sparrow jeered tapping the tip of his blade to his ear and inching closer.

She swallowed the giant mass in her throat and repeated the phrase louder. "You're not real."

Sparrow squinted his eyes as the woman's voice rose with every reiteration of the phrase. "you keep telling yourself that." He voiced over her rolling his eyes. He straightened himself and let out a sigh.

Kensi balled her hands into fists as she continued to stare directly at Sparrow. She leaned closer to him until a burning pain shot through her body. "You're not real!" She yelled "You are nothing! You don't own me! You can't control me!"

Sparrow disappeared from the room as Kensi continued to yell in the room. She relaxed back in her bed and let out a sigh of relief closing her eyes again. She grimaced in discomfort as her entire body began to ache and flare with pain.

Luke sat back down in his chair and placed his notebook and pen on his lap. "Is he gone?" he asked.

She nodded a few times and grabbed her ribcage as her chest felt like it was on fire. Luke watched the woman fight through the pain and admired her fighting spirit.

He wrote a few sentences in his journal and then closed it. He rose from his chair and stuffed the notebook and pen into his bag. He placed his hand back on the bed and then turned to leave. Kensi grabbed his wrist as it lifted off of her sheets, he stopped and turned back to the woman.

"Where are you going?" She asked staring up at the man.

"I thought you could use some rest." He replied

"No." She seethed while pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I want to keep going."

Luke tilted his head at the woman, contemplating her request. He let out a sigh and nodded before returning to his chair. She watched as he grabbed his pen and notebook from his bag and situated himself in the chair. He looked up and smiled as he clicked his pen.

"The hallucinations are a form of PTSD. And The hallucinations can never hurt you," He paused, "unless you let them."

She turned her head towards him wanting an explanation.

"The hallucinations might seem very real, but they aren't. You just have to remind yourself of that fact." Kensi gave a small nod, but Luke could tell she was still confused. "Think back to when he was here and he hurt you. How bad was the pain?"

"Horrible, I could've sworn the knife really did cut my throat." She answered putting her hand on her neck remembering the phantom attack.

"And then?" Luke asked while he scribbled her response into his journal.

"I was in a lot of pain, I thought I was dying. Then you helped me get rid of him."

Luke looked up, "But really think, what happened after he had cut you?"

She bit her lip as she thought about the past experience. She closed her eyes and let the experience playback in her mind. "You put your hand on my shoulder and told me that it wasn't real." She paused, "I saw my hand but there wasn't any blood on it. But it should've been covered." She paused and looked over at Luke. "The pain went away."

He smiled "Why?" He asked even though he knew the answer to his own question.

"Because I realized he wasn't real, none of it was real."

"Exactly." Luke muttered, "when he comes back you just have to remind yourself that he isn't real and that he can't hurt you."

Kensi nodded and gave the man in the chair a smile. He smiled back and then closed his journal.

"Our session time is up," Luke explained while rising from his chair "For tomorrow's two sessions I want to start working through your time in the warehouse"

Kensi nodded as the man went to the far end of the room and placed the chair back against the wall before walking to the door.

"Luke," Kensi shouted quickly stopping the man as he opened the door. "Can you tell them something for me."

Luke nodded and came back into the room closing the door slightly. Kensi tensed and relaxed her hands a few times thinking through how she was going to explain everything to her friends.

"Tell them, I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Luke's face twitched slightly at Kensi's words. Questions started filling his mind that he desperately wanted to ask, but he just gave a nod to the woman and left the room.

* * *

"Thanks, Nell," Callen said removing his phone from his ear and stashing it in his pocket. Sam Hetty and Deeks looked at him silently awaiting the information he had just been given. Callen went over and closed the door to the room before turning back to the group.

"they found some information on Carver." Callen began, "He's a Russian mercenary, works for a company known as Polis. They've had possible dealings with ISIS, Yuri Kasimov, and… Tahir Khaled"

Sam balled his hands into fists at the name. Remembering every moment when his family was in danger because of Khaled.

"I knew he wasn't just some thug Sparrow pulled off the street. Anything else?" Deeks rumbled

"Yeah, He's a sniper."

Sam and Callen instinctively reached for their pistols when a knock on the door stopped their conversation.

Luke stood on the other side of the window and pointed to the door asking to come in. Sam let out a small sigh and replaced his gun as Callen opened the door for the man and shut it once he was inside. Luke's brow was furrowed and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he let out a small sigh.

"What's up doc?" Deeks asked with a small smile etched on his face trying to hide the underlying tension in the room.

Luke gave him a smile back and then morphed back into his somber look.

"Is it Kensi? Did something happen?" Sam asked with panic rising in his voice, he started to move to the door.

Luke stepped in front of him with calming hands, "She's fine, stable and talking, we've had four sessions so far, and have made a lot of progress." Luke reassured

"But?" Hetty said in Luke's long pause after his statement.

"At the end of our last session, she asked me to tell you all something, and I don't exactly know what she meant by it, so maybe you all will." he paused again removing his hands from his pockets. "She said she was sorry for not saving him."

A still silence fell over the room as Callen and Sam slowly looked towards Deeks, Luke watched the four in front of him, taking in their body language and apparent silence. Deeks bunched the sheets inside his hands as he held back the tears that were on the verge of spilling out. The memory of watching Kensi's torture from a computer screen flashed in his mind, and then the most recent memory of her panic attack in the hospital. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to keep his emotions in check.

"Look," Luke began again when no one seemed forthcoming, "I know you're all still apprehensive of me so giving all of the details isn't going to happen, and- and I understand that," Luke paused pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "But, in order to help Kensi recover, I'm going to need at least a little bit of information. Her chart gives the basic information about her injuries, the type of trauma she endured. These sessions are supposed to help Kensi regain a sense of control, so I don't need the entirety of the events that way I don't steer the conversations that we have" He stopped his rambling and continued, "but giant traumatic events like a fellow agent's death… That's the kind of information I am going to need so I can help her cope or even understand her PTSD. I know most of the information if class-"

"She thinks that I'm dead." Deeks blurted out making Luke stop. Dr. Matthews looked at the man in the bed with confusion and disbelief.

"Deeks," Sam said in a monotone voice shaking his head.

"No, if it will help Kensi then he needs to know," Deeks said with anger growing in his voice.

"It's alright," Hetty said giving Deeks a nod in approval. "Mr. Deeks you know which details must remain classified and which you can disclose to Dr. Matthews."

Deeks nodded as he took in a deep breath to calm himself before focusing on Luke. "We were in an operation. Things went hairy and Kensi's cover was burned. They tortured her for weeks, and they connected the dots that she had a partner." He paused as the images of Kensi's tortured and mangled body flooded his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to continue. "They just connected the dots to the wrong guy."

Luke nodded understanding what Deeks meant. "Thank you. I know that was difficult for you, but what you've told me helps make things a lot clearer."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "So when can we go in and see her."

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and bit his lip trying to form his words correctly in his mind. Deeks looked at the doctor with a quizzical look.

"You said she's made a lot of progress," Deeks said repeating the doctor's words.

Luke nodded agreeing with his previous statement. "She has," He reassured quickly, "It took a couple of sessions for her to warm up to me and start to trust me, but now that we've gotten over that obstacle we can finally start working through her trauma. Which is a lot of progress."

"But," Hetty said again knowing there was bad news coming.

Luke gave her a small nod before continuing, "However, with the information that you just gave me, along with what I have noticed in our sessions and even taking in the first encounter between her and all of you after her trauma…"

"Doc, when can we see her?" Callen asked the question on all of their minds again, Luke licked his lips thinking quickly on what to say.

"you three," He said turning to the three standing agents "It will ultimately be up to her, and obviously not all at once, but very soon." Luke paused and turned his attention to Deeks who sat on the bed silently. "Unfortunately, Kensi's PTSD is mainly tormenting her through hallucinations. With the new information, I believe the reason for her panic attack when she first awoke, was because she thought you were a hallucination." He paused allowing Deeks to fully comprehend what he was saying. "I'm helping her work through trauma and how to handle the hallucinations on her own, but at the moment-"

"If I go in there, she'll only relapse." Deeks interrupted with a heavy sigh. His chest grew heavy as a mix of anger and sadness filled him. He balled his hands into fists trying to remain calm. Luke released a small sigh and nodded silently. He took a few steps closer and placed his hand on the foot of the bed.

"Right now, her psychological state is still very unstable. If she was to see you, her mind would-" He stopped seeing the pain etched on Deeks' face as he stared down at his hands. Luke knelt down purposefully getting into Deeks' sightline. "I promise you I will help her understand the truth…but when she is mentally ready for it."

Deeks nodded squeezing his eyes closed to hold back the tears. He released a shaky breath and relaxed his hands. Luke took in a deep breath and straightened himself before walking back to the door.

* * *

 **As always please Review, favorite, follow, comment, suggest, message me or do whatever floats your boat!**


End file.
